Peoples choice: Storms over edition
by Legend95
Summary: Humanized. Readers control the story! Reveiw your choice at end of chapters! Jackson Storm, 8 piston cups and 14 years later! He faces his own retirement. he has his wife Cruz supporting him as he wants to keep racing! But distracted by parenting his rebelious daughter? Hurt, frustrated, angry. ultimately the decision, his career maybe over? Chapter 18 needs a choice!
1. chapter 1

**Excited to see how this goes! You readers kinda control the story. Gonna try do a minimum of 3k words in chapters Gonna try. Choice at end of each chapter. You control the story with reviews of the choice!!!?**

 **Jackson Storm is a big deal in the racing world.**

 **But first choice is easy. To begin the story. How does his retirement story begin???!**

 **A new young racer shows up. Better looks, better car, higher top speed, with the season starting. Jackson quickly realizes the new rookie isn't a joke and could very well be a huge threat to his reputation.**

 **(The rookie will immediately beat a track record Jackson set. Getting Jackson's attention. Jackson will get a taste of his own rudeness and dirty aggressive style)**

 **Or...**

 **His sponsor. Roy. Kinda pushes him to get prepared for retirement by hiring a second driver. Who She wants Jackson to train and prepare to eventually replace Him. (Distracted by parenting Jessica, his wild child, he begins to lose his touch. Roy will begin to let the new driver race a few times. Threatening Jackson's job as the main driver. He will stress about being fired!)**


	2. New racer

"And there he is! Last years piston cup champion. Jackson Storm. With 8 piston cups! Breaking the record for most cups won by a single racer followed by our two champions with 7 cups Lightning McQueen and Strip Withers". Jackson waved as he walked to hisnpits at fans and cameras. He smiled. He still loved the spotlight most the time.

Cruz retired a few years ago. She won 3 piston cups in her career. Jackson and Drift were just more aggressive and dominant. But she retired mostly for the better of their girls. Jessica began to get into trouble constantly. Which concerned Cruz a lot.

Sky, now 19. She was working for Lightning in his shop a few days a week. Kind of a part time thing.

Jessica, 13 was still in school. She was a hand full for Cruz and Jackson though. Really testing Jackson as she was starting to get into boys.. made things tense sometimes at home.

Usually the girls were home a lot with Cruz. But they always made sure to come out to the first race of the season..

"You're gonna do great babe." Cruz said as she and the girls walked up. "Hey! There's my girls!" Jessica hugged her dad. He had been gone for he past week. Magazine photo shoots. Interviews. Getting new gear for the race today. Sky stood beside Cruz. Sky black hair, pale skin, tight blue jeans and converse. A high pony tail. She was his tomboy. Jessica wore some shorts. Sandals. Cruz was sporting some tight running pants and bright yellow sneakers. All then wearing a Jackson storm 2.0 shirt. Cute.

"You're gonna won today dad." Jessica said with a smile. Jackson chuckled a bit. Proud of her confidence and faith in him. "I usually do." Jackson replied with a smile.

 _"Racers line up!"_

Jackson kissed Cruz quickly and spoke up "Gotta Go. See y'all in the winners circle. And you later tonight?." He winked at his wife. Cruz rolled her eyes with a smile and slapped Jackson's backside "Go kick some but!" She joked. Jackson went off putting on his helmet and getting into his car. Driving off. Settling in first position.

 _And their off! Jackson Storm leading the pack!_

Jackson gunned it. Getting into his own line. Getting comfortable. Within the first two laps he was passed by one the cars. He noticed it was a new driver. But it didn't bother him. He drove behind the racer a bit. But he passed them pretty easily.

 _'100 laps to go_ and Jackson Storm has the lead.'

'Taylor is two behind. The rookie is right behind Jackson Storm!'

'Calm down. Storm will give the rookie a chance at least.'

"Is the rookie behind me still?" Jackson asked his crew chief. His coach answered "Right behind you". Jackson smiled and said "Not for long." And with that Jackson gunned it. Hard and fast. Leaving the rookie behind.

 _'40 laps to go! Jackson staring the season with his usual lead!'_

 _'I believe he's going for cup number 9!'_

 _20 laps..._

Jackson's coach spoke up. "You're way ahead buddy. Looking like another win!" Jackson chuckled a bit and snapped "What else did you expect." He held his lead.

10 laps to go...

"Jackson rookie coming up on your tail." His coach informed. Jackson glanced behind. He blocked the rookie a few times. But the rookie sling around. Gaining up Jackson's side. The racer was side by side of Jackson. Throwing a wave out at Jackson as the racer hit the petal and gunned it! Leaving Jackson behind!?

Jackson stared. Unsure. He'd been passed before by a few other racers. "It's.. it's no big deal." Jackson muttered to his coach. His coach nodded. It really wasn't at the moment to Jackson. As his career went on he didn't mind sharing the spot light at times.

Jackson crossed the finish line right behind the rookie.

Nose to tail! The flag waved!

 _"Jackson Storm takes second in the first race of the season!"_

Jackson pulled into his pits. His daughter ran to him. Jessica grabbed and hugged him. "Awesome dad!" Jessica said happily. Jackson slug his daughter around and smiled "Always Jessica." He put her down. Staring at the rookies car pulling in. The announcers began to speak up with a bit of amazement..

 _"Hold onto your hats race fans! We have a new record!"_

Jackson looked up at the big screens. Smiling a bit expecting it to him. Breaking his own record. That would be alright.

 _"Breaking the current top speed of 220 mph by our champion Jackson Storm, setting a new record of.._

 _228 mph! Is our newest racer,..._

 **(Okay whoops! I know I said I was gonna try to do so many words. But I thought of two different new racers to be Jackson's rival! And could make the story go different ways! So you guys choose the new better, younger, faster racer!)**

 **Herbie Howly, a fine young man.**

 **(Could cause Jackson not only to feel threatened for his career! But what if his oldest Sky developed a small crush for the guy!?)**

 **Or...**

 **Shelby Banks, an attractive young woman.**

 **(Could not only threaten Jackson's career. But imagine how he'd feel as a woman passes him up and the temptation she pushed on him with her aggression)**


	3. Falling for his charm

_"Hold onto your hats race fans! We have a new record!"_

Jackson looked up at the big screens. Smiling a bit expecting it to him. Breaking his own record. That would be alright.

 _"Breaking the current top speed of 220 mph by our champion Jackson Storm, setting a new record of.._

 _228 mph! Is our newest racer, Herbie Howly!"_

"What?! The rookie?" Jackson snarled. Looking up at his photo on the monitor. He had tan skin. Brown eyes. A bit of facial hair. He had longer black hair because it was in a low bun in his photo. And he was wearing a black suit on the photo. Jackson stared at the rookies pits. He was jumping up and down with his crew. Excited and proud for his new rocked speed. Cruz stepped closer to Jackson. Seeing he was upset and a little angry. "What kind of name is Herbie?" Jackson snarled. Cruz shrugged. "It's his first race? Let him have this. He's just a kid." Cruz said. Jackson nodded once. Staring. Glaring at the kid as he took off his helmet. "Come on girls. Let's get some of that cotton candy I promised. You coming Jackson?" He glanced over to his wife and answered "Um.. I'll see y'all at the trailer." Cruz nodded and took off with the two girls. Jackson stared. His coach came up. "You gonna take your record back?" He asked. Jackson smiled a bit and answered "I'll let him have this one thing. But next race... I'll bring him the Storm." Jackson walked off. His coach concerned a bit.

Jackson was stopped by cameras and press.

"Jackson Storm! Great win. First race of the season! How are you feeling about the coming year!?" Jackson smiled answering "I feel great about it. Nothing can stop me from bringing it as I do every year." He said with couch cockiness. Another asked "How do you feel about Herbie Howly breaking your track speed? Jackson answered "You know what?, I feel happy for the kid. Glad he can get a little taste of what it's like out here. And proud he can give himself a name." He chuckled a bit. More of a snicker. The kid walked up and leaned over on Jackson's shoulder "Wow! Thanks Jacks! Means a lot coming from a champion like you!" The kid smiled almost using Jackson as a pole to pose against. The cameras loved it. Taking a few shots. The kid wrapped his arm around Jackson and pulled Jackson close and Herbie smiled wide and put a thumb out to the cameras. He was actually the same height of Jackson. It just stood out. He had long black hair to his shoulders. Rugged look?. Weird. Untamed. Jackson faked a bit of a smile for the cameras. Herbie let go of Jackson. "Great race Jacks!" He said with such enthusiasm. Jackson glared and replied faking acting like buddies. "Oh yeah! Definitely! Looking forward to the next race Fergie right?" Jackson rolled his eyes and walked away with a snarl. Herbie raised a brow a bit but shrugged it off with a creeping smile. Feeling good about himself. He just met a legend and he didn't seem to be that big a deal surprisingly.

 _'Race number two for the season everyone! There's our champions. Jackson Storm and Drift Taylor!'_

 _'Let's not forget the rookies. Especially Herbie Howly! He has caught the eye of a few racers and big name sponsors!'_

 _'Yes sir he has. But I'll bet our champs won't take it easy on him!'_

Herbie ran over to Jackson "Hey there Mr. Legend!? Hope we are feeling ready?" The kid asked with a smile as he stretched and jumped. It kinda reminded Jackson of Cruz's weird yoga stretches. "I'm always prepared for my races." Jackson snarled. Herbie nodded and spoke up "Why don't we get shots after the race huh? Oh I better go. I'll see you later Jacks!" He winked and ran off.

The race lined up. Herbie has a white car. Red smeared over the hood. It was very.. graphically painted. Almost resembled blood over the front of his car. Jackson sighed shaking his head. He didn't like him. He was weird.

 _'And Jackson Storm takes the lead. The rookie right behind him.'_

 _'Gonna be a good race today I can- Woah!!!'_

Jackson's eyes widened as the rookies car swiped by him quick. He didn't even see him!? "Oh no you don't!?" Jackson growled as he gunned it behind the rookie. Talking him. But his anger pulled out!

 _'The rookie just left Storm in the dust!!'_

 _'No one expected that!'_

 _'Howly wins!'_

He did indeed. Jackson avoided everyone. He cousins believe a rookie bested him. But he wouldn't let that continue. .. but it did... Jackson coughed believe it. The rookie won the next five races!?

Jackson's trailer pulled up. As he exited he was immediately swarmed with cameras and microphones with news crew. "Jackson Storm, What do you think of the rookies winning streak!?" One asked. "Do you think this means retirement could be something you will look into!?" Another asked. Jackson answered "Woah!? Now hold on! I'm not going to quit or retire okay? This is great. I love that the rookie is doing so well." He lied and continued "It means I get a real competitor out there and I can push myself to go even faster. You guys just sit back and watch the race." He walked away. Glaring. Annoyed. He would not let this end his career. Roy walked up. "Jackson." She called out. Wearing a silver glittering gown that almost dragged the ground. Her hair up in a tight fat bun on the top of her head. "Roy?" He didn't expect her here? Roy brushed Jackson's chest and snarled "This thing that you're doing. Letting the rookie win? Crush him." She tightened the collar on his race suit. Jackson replied "Yeah. I.. i plan to." Roy smiled and fixed Jackson hair as she mentioned "Or else I may need to find my next racer..". Jackson's eyes widened. He grabbed her hand and snarled in her face "I will win. I have always done what it takes to win." His brows lowerd with a bit of anger. Roy yanked her hand away and gave Jackson something. Saying "Slip this in his drink." She smiled with a wink. Jackson gave it back and snarled "I can win the right way." He walked off angry. His sponsor didn't have the faith in him.. he had to win today to show them all!

Sky came along today. Jessica stayed home with Cruz. With school she didn't need to miss any days.

Jackson began walking to his pits. He stopped and stared. Surprised. Was that? "Oh no.." he glared. Anger built up a bit. He walked up. Sky was laughing at him? With him? That stupid smile the kid had. "Hey." Jackson made his presence known. Sky turned around blushing red. Herbie smiled. His hair in some stupid bun. "What's going on?" Jackson asked. Herbie answered "Just having a lovely conversation with your daughter. Let me tell you sir. She is an amazing specimen." He looked Sky up and down. Jackson snarled "Hey I'm over here princess." Sky looked at her dad and spoke up "Dad don't be like that..." she was embarrassed a bit. Jackson stepped between them "Don't you have a race to prepare for?" Jackson asked in the kids face. Herbie smiled. A cricked one and answered "It's not a race when there's no competition." Jackson glared. Oh that burned. Herbie looked back at Sky and spoke up "Maybe I'll see you again." He winked at her and walked away to his pits. Jackson and sky turned around. Watching him leave. Sky smiled a bit. Jackson noticed and shook his head.. "No. you are not falling for that." Jackson snarled. Sky looked at her dad. "He's not that bad?" Sky defended. Jackson rolled his eyes. He only wanted one thing from Sky. But he didn't want to tell her that..

The racers lined up. Jackson stared ahead at Herbies car.. anger. Pure anger at this point. He was getting to Sky now to!.. the race went on. Herbie kept the huge lead.

Jackson coach spoke up. "Keep it clear. Taylor is on you." Jackson noticed. He let Taylor come up his side. Then Jackson bumped him a bit. Sending him into a serve and Taylor backed off. "Nice. Gun it." Coach ordered. Jackson did. But he just couldn't catch him!? "Come on!" He growled at himself. He had to. Jackson pushed himself hard! There finally.

 _45 laps to go..._

He was behind Howly. Jackson bumped his rear a bit. "Not gonna take this away from me so easily!" He yelled.

Herbie felt him. He raised a brow and eased up a bit. Letting Jackson pull ahead. Jackson was suspicious. Herbie wasn't that easy to pass was he?

 _10 laps..._

Jackson blew it off. "Doing great. You got this!" His coach reassured. Jackson smiled. Herbie was a bit of ways behind. "Looks like the Storm is just to much!" His cockiness.

 _Final lap!_

Jackson had this in the bag! He took the final turn! "Yes!" He chuckled a bit "That was to easy!" He was proud of himself. But then a whip of white flashed next to him and crossed the finish line right before Jackson Storm! Jackson yelled "No!" He hit his steering wheel. The crowd cheered for the rookie.

Jackson pulled into his pits. He got out. He had to take a deep breath. Trying to stay calm.. anger. Just so much anger. Roy walked up as he took off his helmet and set it down on a table. "I expected more Jackson." She glared. Jackson rolled his eyes and replied "I let him have it.." he lied. Trying to smooth the loss over.. Roy raised a brow and said so calmly back "I think he let you for a bit there. Let's face it Jackson. Your not as good as you once were." She began to walk away. Jackson grabbed her arm "I'm just as good. If not better!" Roy pulled her arm away and softly spoke up as she came closer to him.. "It's sad.. you lost your charm.. your attractiveness.. now your speed.. here." She handed him the pills again. He stared. "Let's not take any chances next time Jackson.." she kissed his cheek and walked away. Jackson was furious. But he changed.. Cruz made him better than this. He threw the drugs away. He wasn't doing that. In the end t rookie.. he was just a kid!? Jackson looked around. "Sky?" Where was she?!.. he grew a bit worried. Then he realized. "Howly.." he growled. He walked over to hisnpits. Making his way through the crowd and press. Ignoring them. He just wanted to find Sky and leave at this point.

He made his way to Howlys pits. "Howly!" He called out. "Sky!?" He called. No sighn of either of them. Howly was probably at the stage. Eating up the media and spot light. But Sky? He saw Herbies coach. "Hey! You seen a young woman? Black hair? 2.0 shirt on?" The man shook his head. Jackson sighed. He headed out. Noticing the stage. Herbie wasn't there either? His mind began to think so many different things! Would Herbie?.. no... Sky was not that kind of girl?.. right?.. he quickly made his way to the trailers. Giving Sky the benefit of the doubt he went or his trailer first. He slammed open the door "Sky!?" He yelled. Nope. Not here. He grabbed his phone and called her.

 _Hi,_

 _You've reached Sky's voicemail. Leave me a message. Get back soon!_

He hung up and threw his phone. He was over reacting a bit maybe. But he was that guy once! He grew angry overthinking this! He left and headed out in the trailer parking. Looking for Herbie Howlys trailer.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him..." he growled as he spotted the trailer. Yep.. the two were by the door of his trailer. Leaning against it. Laughing?! "Hey!" Jackson yelled and walke sup quickly. "Sky. I called you?!" He was mad. Sky frowned and answered "I'm sorry.. I was just chatting with Herbie.. I'm sorry.." Jackson glared at his daughter. Herbie defended her "Hey calm down Jacks? I was just inviting her in for a drink?" Jackson snarled "Oh I'm sure that's all." Herbie sighed and replied "We were just talking sir." Jackson gave him what one could describe as a death stare. Sky moved over and spoke up "I'm so sorry for my dad.. he's.." She and her dad stared at each other "protective?.. you could say.." Sky said with an embarrassing smile on her face. Jackson raised a brow. Was she actually wanting to be around this kid!? Herbie smiled and replied "It's fine. That's a good thing. There are a lot of guys around here that would just.. you know.." he chuckled a bit. He was definitely checking Sky out. Jackson kept his cool a bit and ordered "Sky. We are leaving." He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Sky waved at Herbie goodbye. Once they were away from his trailer. Sky asked "Why are you being rude!?" She was upset with her father. Jackson yelled "He's not going to be nice? He just!?.. He's not!?" He growled aloud. Furious. Frustrated. Sky yelled "So being nice, not saying awful things!? He hasn't pushed me to do anything and all

He did was offer me a drink!? And that's not being nice to you!? I'm never going to be able to date anyone with you!" Sky rolled her eyes and stomped to the trailer. Jackson sighed.. standing there. Maybe he was being silly.. Herbie walked by. He called out.. "Herbie." The kid stopped and turned around facing Jackson. Jackson continued "I'm sorry I snapped.. I just.. that is my daughter. I don't want her getting hurt." He stared. Herbie smiled and replied "It's cool. I mean I totally get it. She is eighteen right?" Jackson's stare became another style of death glare. That only confirmed what the kid wanted. "Oh hey! Fun race today! Really had you going didn't I!?" He chuckled a bit. Jackson raised a brow and asked "What?" Herbie smiled and explained "You know? Where I let you take the lead a while there?" Jackson frowned. He didn't pull ahead?.. "You eased up?.. you let me lead?" Jackson asked. A little suprised. Herbie faked a frown and answered "Hey I didn't like putting a legend like you in the dirt so fast?.. I didn't want to completely ruin your rep?" Jackson felt his racing heart brake.. Herbie smiled satisfied. He was getting to the old racer. Just like he wanted. Herbie got closer to Jackson and snarled "To crush your enemy truly. You gotta give them a little hope.. then.." Herbie threw down a 2.0 sticker. And he smashed his boot on it in the dirt. "Smash them dead.." Jackson stared into Herbies brown eyes.. hurt and suprised.. "Storms over Jacks." He snalred and walked away with a huge grin. Jackson stared down at the crinkled up sticker of his number.. he felt himself die a little inside. This kid was destroying him!..

Another race day... Jackson wasn't feeling it at all.. but.. he faked a smile. Faked some cockiness. Sky went with him again. Jackson was a little reluctant to let her come along. But he didn't say no.. Sky ran off. She said she was going to sign them in. Get some candy? Whatever. Jackson was to busy losing himself. He sat in his pits.. Roy walked up. "I hope you took care of things?.."

She said softly. Jackson looked up at her. She had a tight red dress on. Really short. Jackson sighed "I can race.. go. I need to prepare." He said this rudely. Roy walked away with a disapproving sigh. Jackson swallowed hard.. he could race.. but didn't know if he could win anymore.. He glanced over at Herbies pits.. he wasn't there.. "Oh no.." he stood up and walked immediately to Herbies trailer. He ran over. He called out as he came to the front

"Howly!?" He froze. "Sky!" He yelled. Angry! Sky was pushed up against the trailer with Herbie shoving his tongue down her mouth! Herbie and Sky pulled from each other and stared at Jackson sky seemed flushed and embarrassed wide eyed. Herbie has a stupid freaking smile on his face! "Dad!? I.. I'm.." Sky began "Its not that bad Okay? I like him.. okay?..".

 **Poor Jackson! What's he do!!?? He's furious! And now walked up to his daughter and this prick making out before the race!?**

 **1.his anger comes out! He can't handle it anymore. And Jackson furiously comes at Herbie and hits him. Maybe more than once. (Could cause Jackson to be pulled out the race by officials.)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Unsure what to do. Frustrated. He fights verbally with his daughter. Ordering her obey him. He is her father! (Could frustrate him to he point he has a really bad accident. Putting him in the hospital!)**


	4. Not getting younger

"Howly!?" He froze. "Sky!" He yelled. Angry! Sky was pushed up against the trailer with Herbie shoving his tongue down her mouth! Herbie and Sky pulled from each other and stared at Jackson. Sky seemed flushed and embarrassed wide eyed. Herbie had a stupid freaking smile on his face! "Dad!? I.. I'm.." Sky began "Its not that bad Okay? I like him.. okay?..". Jackson snarled back "He isn't!.. he just! Fuck!" He kicked the trailer. Herbie pushed Sky away and spoke up to Jackson "Hey man. Listen.. I'm gentle okay? I won't hurt her in anyway? It's just some harmless fun?" Jackson hit the kid across the face. Knocking Herbie down. "Don't ever! Touch my daughter again!" He yelled! Herbie glared and sat there on the ground. The hit wasn't enough to break anything. Just hurt like hell and made a bruise. Sky ran down to Herbie "How dare you!" She scolded her father! Herbie smiled a bit. Then whined a bit "God you fucking hit me! I don't know if I can race!.. I need a nurse.." he seemed dazed.. Sky frowned and looked at his face "I'll find one.." she ran off giving her father a rude glare. Jackson was furious. Herbie watched Sky leave. Then he stood up and dusted off a bit. Jackson stared at the kid. He seemed fine!? "It's gonna take a lot more than one sad hit to get rid of me old man." He got up in Jackson's face.. "I'm gonna be here every single race. I let you hit me? If I wanted to I could drop you. So think about that." Herbie leaned into Jackson's ear and whispered.. "And I'm gonna have Sky wrapped around my finger.. rather wrapped around my huge"- Jackson shoved the kid hard against the trailer before he could finish. And took a hit into the kids stomach. Just as Sky and a nurse walked up. "DAD! stop!" Sky yelled and the two ran over. The nurse whistled over to security. Two officials came and pulled Jackson away. Holding him back. "HERBIE ARE YOU OKAY!?" Sky yelled scared. Herbie coughed a few times answering "Yeah.. I will be fine..". Jackson growled "He is faking it!? He wanted me to beat him down!" Sky couldn't believe her fathers behavior!? One official asked Herbie "You wanna press charges?" Jackson yelled "What!?" Herbie shook his head and looked at Sky with his big brown eyes.. "No.. no.. it's fine.. I'm sure..." he coughed a bit. "Maybe we should go Sky..." Sky nodded. Glaring at her father. "What!? Sky! He is just using you to get to me!?" Sky walked over and snarled back at her father "How dare you! You know not everything is about you! Do you even hear yourself!?" She left walking away with Herbie.

Jackson turned around. His sponsor stood there. Arms crossed. Along with another official. "Your being taken out the race today." The man said. Handing Jackson a paper. Jackson stared at it and yelled "What!? But he!?" "No buts. Get your car out the pits." Jackson couldn't believe this! Roy walked up and grabbed Jackson's shirt "I told you to handle this." She shook her head and walked away. Jackson sighed. He didn't regret it. But if he was out the race..he didn't know what to do.. he headed inside his trailer. angry. He sat down. "What a stupid name.. Herbie... You're gonna pay kid.. one way or another...". Jackson waited for after the race. Sky came to her fathers trailer. She walked in. Jackson glared at her. "Please tell me you're not seriously falling for his game?" Sky sighed and answered "Why can't you just face it? That.. maybe someone.. is better?..". Jackson's brows lowered and he ordered rudely "You can't see him. Sky he is just getting.. ugh! He's trying to get in your pants!? Okay!?" Sky yelled back "Please Stop!? For once!? Let me have this!" Jackson sighed and paused. He didn't want to hurt his daughter but she didn't see what this guy was really doing! "Sky.. I'm only looking out for you.. this.. this racer is bad news. Please trust me..". Sky sighed with a frown.. then replied with a whine.. "I like him..". Jackson frowned... He didn't really know how to handle this.. "Can't you just?.. give him a chance?" Sky asked. Jackson didnthink about it.. but no.. after the tricks this kid has played... "I just can't. Not this one. Please Sky.. he's no good.. besides isn't he?.. a little old for you?" Sky turned away. She was upset and hurt.."Let's just.. go home." She answered. Jackson frowned.

The ride home was so quiet and filled with hurt..

They walked into the house. Sky first. Cruz greeted them. "Hey Sky! How was.." she stopped. Sky stomped up to her room. Jackson walked in. Frowning. Sky slammed the door loudly. Cruz looked at her husband. "What happened?.." Cruz asked. Jackson answered "I told her she couldn't see some boy...". Cruz eyes widened. "Herbie?" She asked Jackson raised a brow and asked now "How did you know?" Cruz smiled answering "Sky has been obsessed with the kid a while now?" Jackson nodded.. "He wants.. he's playing her. He wants what he wants.. doesn't actually love her or anything?" Cruz frowned a little then asked "And.. you know this for sure? You're not?.. being over protective in any way?..". Jackson glared for a moment before answering "No. The kid wants sex. And he wants to her to me." Cruz replied "Than you did the right thing telling her that. Even she doesn't see that." Cruz kissed her husband's cheek. Jackson pulled her in and kissed her lips deeply and moaned a bit. She pulled away and Jackson smiled saying "I have missed those lips.." Cruz smiled a bit at that. Jackson sighed and admitted. "This kid. Herbie?" Jackson rolled his eyes. "I hate to say it.. but he's smart. He's fast. I gotta figure out how to beat him..". Cruz thought for a moment and replied "Well.. have you thought about?.. I don't know?... staying home? With all of us?" Jackson chuckled a bit. It was kinda rude, he answered "No.. I can't just yet. I'm sorry if that hurts you. But I won't quit." Cruz replied quick "It's fine. I was only asking? What are you gonna do about Herbie than?" She asked. Jackson thought for a moment. "I'll figure it out." He snarled. Jessica ran in and hugged her dads leg. He smiled a bit looking down at her "Hey there superstar!" Jackson greeted. "Can I come to the next race? Please?" Jackson sighed. "I don't know kiddo. May need you here to keep an eye on big sis." He winked. Jessica smiled a bit.

Jackson spent the next two days on research. Between figuring out who this Herbie guy was. Where he came from. His top speed.. Jackson needed to get his car up to it.. he'd need modifications. What surprised Jackson most is this kid has never had proper training? Jackson had grown up with the money to teach himself and then he went to school and trained for racing and driving. This kid never had that?.. "A street punk can not be better?.." he mumbled. He looked the kid up on social sites. He was.. very wild.. a lot of his photos were at bars and parties.. girls.. a lot of shirtless photos.. he had some weird cross tattoo on his abs. It was odd. His fans had a fan site. And though Jackson knew sometimes those things stretched things a bit. He read up what his fans thought. He saw hashtags by the kid... one had a photo of him with some weird glasses on at the races. He was smiling with his tongue out. Holding up the finger.. Jackson's car in the background.. #Stormsover. Jackson rolled his eyes. Over a million likes... he sighed. Maybe it was over... Cruz walked in one night.. "Hey. How's it going?" Cruz walked up seeing the photo. "Wow.. he's.. a free spirit isn't he?" Jackson nodded and replied "Herbie is a stupid name right?" Cruz giggled a little agreeing. Jackson yawned a bit. Jackson and Cruz watched a few different interviews of the kid. Cruz kissed Jackson's cheek and spoke up "I'm headed to bed.. don't be to long." Jackson nodded. Watching the screen. She left. Jackson watched one more.

 _'Herbie you just won for the third time in a row! I'll bet your parents are proud!' Herbie chuckled and answered "Well.. my mom never liked the sport. And my dad would be as long as I'm winning. He always told me only the weak fall. And I'm anything but." The reporter asked then "Who is your biggest competition on the track out there?"_

 _Herbie smiled and grabbed the mic and answered "Oh I'd say it was Jackson Storm. But he is not a problem for me." The woman smiled and asked "What's your secret?" Herbie chuckled answering "I do what I do.. and I do it well." The woman's eyes widened "Some say you think to highly of yourself. What would you say to those viewers?" Herbies sighed and answered "Everyones got an ego. Mines just bigger and... better." He smiled and winked at the camera before walking away._

Jackson clicked off the tab.. he was gonna have to dig deeper.. the old him..

Another race day. Sky wanted to come. But Jackson forbid it this round. He came alone. He didn't want her getting into things with Herbie. Jackson was in his pits. Kinda staring at Herbies pits. He wasn't there. Roy walked up. "Jackson. Come now!" She was angry.. Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. But he came to over to her. Roy was wearing a bright red pants suit and a red sun hat. Black gloves. Black heels. Always odd get ups.. "I wonder what your plan is to get back on top?" She asked. Jackson sighed and answered "I will figure it out." Roy snarled "I'm gonna be looking for a new stallion if you can't handle it anymore." She brushed his shoulder. Jackson pulled away and snapped at her "I got this! I can handle this okay!?" Roy walked away. She called back as she left "You'd Better!" She left. Jackson kicked the tool box. Angry. Herbie walked by. Smiling at Jackson. Jackson glared. Making eye contact. Herbie stopped and spoke up asking "Where is Sky?" Jackson walked up to his face "Far away from you." He answered rudely but firmly. Herbie snickered and replied "You can hate me Jacks.. but never be me. I am me, myself and I. And you can never compare yourself to me old timer. I'm taking your kingdom." He walked away. Jackson stared. Watching him leave. He growled. He had to win!

 _"Great day for a race! And welcome new rookie racer. Will Bearings! Comes straight from the Stearling racing center!" "And look out for our young champion in the making! Herbie Howly!"_

 _"Let's not forget Storm and Taylor!"_

The race began. Ofcorse Howly was in first. Jackson in second but then the new rookienpassed him.. Will Bearings!?.. Taylor right on Storms tail. He couldn't let another racer pass him! "No!" He yelled. Blocking Taylor multiple times. But it threw him off. Not paying attention. And two younger racers passed Taylor and Storm!? "What!?" Jackson yelled. He was in fifth!? Fifth!?

"This is not happening!" He snarled and rammed the wheel Taylor. Through him back a few positions! His aggression. He needed that back! The old Storm was the only one who could win this!

"Come on!" Storm yelled! He got up to the two races ahead. He could barely see Howly and Bearings in front of them. The two racers blocked Storm on the turns.

The race was half way over. Jackson was able to sneak around the drivers on the straight way. Gunning it! He was behind Bearings. Who was behind Howly! "Come on!"

 _"Herbie Howly for the win! Will Bearings second and Jackson Storm behind in third!"_

Jackson pulled into his pits. Angry. Now another rookie was passing him up! "You got to be kidding me." He snarled taking off his helmet. His coach walked up and complimented "Hey buddy. Good race." Jackson yelled

back "Why don't you drive that dam thing! Maybe you can beat them!" The man backed away. Seeing Jackson's furious anger some out. Herbie and Will we're laughing. Together? Getting along? A few reports caught Jackson and asked

"How do you feel about the new racers?" "Another loss Storm how is your team handling this?"

Jackson yelled "No comment! Get out of my face!" He was upset. Jackson shoved a camera away. He walked away. Back to his trailer. He sat outside. Leaning against it. Thinking.. Will and Herbie walked by. Herbie noticed Jackson. He walked over and spoke up "Hey. You okay Jacks? Didn't hurt your feelings did I?" He said with a smile. Jackson glared. Keeping calm. He wouldn't take another hit at the kid..

Will walked over. Staring. He was some blonde headed kid. Read the same energy as Herbie though.

Jackson snarled at Will. "Who exactly are you?" Will

answered "Will Bearings. Smart, sophisticated and confident. I got what it takes." He smiled. Jackson's rolled his eyes. Another smart kid.. great.. the two walked off. Jackson shook his head.

The next few races... Jackson couldn't beat the two. Now he wasn't just losing to Howly.. now another racer!

Three races went by. Sky never got to come. Jackson wouldn't allow it.

But Cruz wanted to come along to one. Jessica and Sky came to naturally. "Alright behave please." Cruz begged Sky. Sky rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a walk." She snarled and began to walk off. Jackson grabbed her arm "No talking to Herbie. I told you." Sky yanked away and snapped back "I'll do what I want!" She stomped away. Jackson was angry with her. But didn't chase her. He didn't have the mental energy to deal with her. Jessica asked "Is Herbie a bad guy?" Cruz answered "Just a..

Bad driver." They headed to the pits. Jackson was getting set up and ready. Then there he was..

Walking by with Will. Cruz and Jessica stared a bit. Jackson stood next to his wife. Cruz mentioned quietly "He doesn't seem all that much?" Jackson stared. Herbie and Will stopped and walked over. "It's not polite to stare... but I understand.." Herbie said with a smile toward Cruz. Cruz's mouth dropped. Jackson pushed his girls back and snarled at the kid "Hey you don't talk to my wife like that." Herbie chuckled and replied "Hating me won't make you prettier Jacks." He tapped Jackson's cheek. Jackson smacked Herbies hand away and yelled "You will not disrespect my wife. My daughter! Go!" He pointed away. Herbie replies "You can hate me as I come and watch me as I go. I'm sure your use to that." He smiled. Sky walked over. "Dad.." she said softly. Herbie and Jackson stared. Will asked "That the daughter?" Herbie answered "The image of perfection." He walked over to Sky. Jackson snapped "Sky get over here!" Sky frowned. Cruz spoke up "Sky?.. listen to your father? Come on and stay away from him." Sky snarled at Cruz "You're not my mother?" Herbie and Will stared at each other. Herbie smiled and replied as Jackson's eyes widened. "Girl got attitude. You get sexier every time I see you.." he lifted Sky's chin to his face closely. Jackson kept calm. "Sky now! And apologize to Cruz!" Sky answered back "I won't apologize for something that's true?" Cruz spoke up seeing Jackson's anger build up "Jackson.. it's fine. Come on. Let her go.." Sky walked away with Herbie. Jackson yelled to Cruz "Why did you tell me to let her go!? He just wants!" He stopped staring at Jessica hiding behind Cruz a bit.. he sighed. Cruz answered "He cant do anything to her during the race. We will grab her afterwards. Okay?" Jackson sighed.. he was losing his daughter to this punk.. his career.. his anger..

The racers lined up. "Good luck Sir!" The kid yelled at Jackson. Jackson started in 6th.. He didn't see Taylor.. he saw a new racer with his number... "Was this what it was like??.." he mumbled to himself. Thinking of how he acted and treated Lightning McQueen... feeling bad especially now..

 **Poor Jackson. So much anger building up. And Sky doesn't wanna see any bad in Herbie. She is just smitten over the kid. And Roy is going to find a new driver if he keeps falling behind!? Choices okay!**

 **Jackson pushes in the race but.. realizing he can't do this.. he falls back. He loses again.. but his confidence crumbles.. He isn't young and fast and as smart as he use to be..Its not just Herbie now. And Jackson begins to accept defeat..**

 **(This choice has where Jackson decides to enjoy what few races he has left before being raplaced.. and focus on trying to get Sky back)**

 **Or...**

 **Jackson will not accept this! He pushes harder than ever! Pulling out some young Jackson Storm tricks**

 **(Jackson knows he can't win by just racing. He's gonna have to get his hands dirty and cheat..)**


	5. Lower your standards

The racers gunned it. Taking off quick. Howly lead the pack. Followed by Bearings. Jackson made his way to 4th.. he didn't know how he could keep on.. the race was over quick. Jackson pulled into the pits... he got out. Taking his helmet off. He sighed. Staring at the winners circle. Cruz walked up. "Hey.. fourth isn't that bad." She said with a smile. Jackson frowned. It was to him..he spoke softly.. "I'm.. gonna head to the trailer.. can.. can you find Sky?.. bring her home.." Cruz frowned a bit and nodded. Jessica stared. Confused. She didn't quite understand why her father wasn't winning any longer?.. Jackson sat inside his trailer. He grabbed a drink. He drank some. He knew he couldn't drink enough to forget the horrible things going on around him. Not with his girls around. Cruz opened the trailer. With Jessica along side her. Cruz spoke up worried "I can't find Sky?!" Jackson slammed his drink down. He needed to stop sulking. "Howly.." he growled and stomped out his trailer. He went immediately to Herbies trailer. No one was outside. He banged on the door loudly "Howly! Get out here!" Jackson yelled!

Inside the trailer Sky panicked. "Oh my god.. it's my dad.. I can't let him know I'm in here!" She whispered loudly to Herbie. He smiled and replied "You're so cute when you're red. Let me handle this okay. Go on to through that door. It goes to the truck. You can hide there." Sky nodded and went off. Herbie sighed and opened the door. "Hey Jacks! Looking for an autograph?" Herbie asked. Jackson snarled back "Where is Sky?" Herbie looked behind him then answered "Not here. But I can help you look?" He offered. Jackson wanted to punch the kid in the face but kept as calm as he could.. "Move." Jackson ordered. The kid blocked the door way and answered back. "My trailer. My rules. No can do." He smiled. Jackson glared rudely. "You know you better learn to show a little respect!" Jackson yelled. Herbie rolled his eyes and snarled "I have respect? For myself!" Jackson got up in the kids face and replied "Better watch yourself! Because a storm's coming!" Herbie laughed replying "Ha! Bring it! But I'll be ready!" The kid smiled at Jackson's intense glare. Jackson growled and left. Angry.

Jackson returned to his trailer. "You go to the hotel. Wait for Sky there. I'm gonna take a few laps around once everyone clears out..wait for her here.."

Cruz then asked "Will the officials allow it?.." Jackson snarled back "I don't care! I need to drive around! I need more track time! I need to be faster!" He yelled at his wife. Jessica stared. Cruz tried to calm her love "Jackson.. listen.. it's okay to be frustrated?.. it's okay to.. not be the best anymore?.." Jackson growled and kicked the wall of the trailer. "I'm out of here!" He left. Slamming the door. He was frustrated. Angry.. hurt.

Jackson stayed behind.

He drank away his anger and frustration.. he hated Herbie! For taking his career by each race! His daughter! His life was changing! Jackson was one the last people out at the track. One the officials knocked on his trailer. "Mr. Storm.. Mr.Storm." He knocked again. Jackson opened the door. "Yes?.." he answered. The man coughed and explained. "We need you to move the trailer out. Or you can pick it up tomorrow. Locking up for the night." Jackson sighed and replied "Any chance I can stay a while? Get.." Jackson stumbled out the door to the ground. "Sir are you ?.. have you been drinking?" Jackson stood up.. "No?.." he smiled. The man glared. Catching his lie. "I can't let you drive drinking.. Go home Mr.Storm.." he left. Jackson sighed.. He should just go to the hotel.. he glanced at his phone.. but he had to push himself! Jackson got into his car growing his phone a side. Against the officials answer.. Jackosn pulled out. "Hey! I said no driving!" The official yelled. With that Jackson gunned it onto the track!

He drove hard. Harder than he had in a long time!

 _160...175..185 mph._ Jackson growled as he punched it hard. Shifting through the gears!

 _200... 207..._

"Come on! Faster!" He yelled. Pushing the engine hard!

 _215...218..._

"Come on!"

 _220.._

"Faster you idiot!" He swerved a bit back and fourth.

His phone went off again. He glanced at it for only a second. Cruz...

 _Cruz_

 _Sky is here at he hotel. When will you be home?_

Jackson looked up at the track. "Aaaah!" The wall!! he swerved to miss it. Spinning himself out into the infield! His car spun in circles before he slid to a stop. Jackson was a bit dazed. More dizzy. He was fine though. But he realized he probably shouldn't text or drink and drive..The cars engine was steaming.. Jackson sighed and rubbed his head.. he looked over. The official stared. His arms crossed. Jackson smiled and spoke up "Think we can forget this happened?.." The mans brows lowered.. Jackson sighed. But the man answered. "Go on home. Get out of here." He walked away. Jackson called Cruz. She came and picked him up. It was quiet. Jackson fell asleep in the car.. Cruz felt a little bad for her love.. He didn't want to retire yet..

With morning. Jackson woke up. His daughters watching tv. Cruz was sipping some juice. Jackson looked awful.. Cruz noticed him and spoke up "Hey.. how you feeling?" Jackson glared. Then grabbed himself a bottle water. He walked back to the bedroom. Shutting he door. Cruz sighed. She honestly didn't know what to do for him..

Jackson grabbed his phone. He knew he couldn't just win anymore.. He texts his sponsor.

 _Jackson_

 _Roy, I think we should get together before the coming race. I need your help.._

 _Roy_

 _What kind of help?_

 _Jackson_

 _The rookies. If your up for it?_

 _Roy_

 _Always. I'll see you Saturday night. Dinner. At the chrome reef._

 _Jackson_

 _Great. See you then._

Jackson and his family returned to radiator springs. Jackson wondered what Roy would scream up..

Sky went straight to her room. Still upset with Jackson. He sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do to deal with it.

The following day, Sky went to work at Lightning's shop. Jessica was hanging out with Hudson. Cruz was working out in the home gym. Jackson was doing some research.. he called Roy.

 _Hello?_

"Roy. Hey I been looking into something.. maybe a way to get the car.. faster?.."

 _Do tell.._

"The fuel. And the engine. We could modify them. But we'd have to have it where if inspected. It looks normal. Don't want to actually get caught with this.."

 _Exactly. A new fuel? Grade performance. I like it. And we could do a few engine tweaks I suppose. Send me the details. Email it though. I'll see what I can do._

"Alright. I'll be in touch."

They hung up. Jackson began to send Roy the information he dug up. Cruz knocked on the door and opened it. "Jackson.. we have a problem.." Cruz sounded off. Jackson leaned in his chair and asked "What problem?" Cruz sighed and waved. "Come on." Jackson stood up and followed Cruz. Lightning, Jessica and Hudson were in the living room. Along with the sheriff. Jackson asked "Whats going on?" Sheriff spoke up "You wanna tell him?" He asked Jessica and Hudson. The two were sitting on the couch. Heads down. Lightning looked severely pissed off. Jackson raised a brow. Jessica shook her head. Lightning rolled his eyes and answered for them "Your daughter decided it would be fun to steal one the cars from the shop to take a joyride and dragged my son along!" He yelled. He was angry.

Jackson asked Jessica "Is this true?" Jessica and Hudson looked at Jackson... both a bit nervous. "Answer me young lady!" Jackson yelled. Jessica then mumbled "Yes...". Jackson's brows lowered. Angry. Jackson and Lightning stared at each other for a moment. "I'm guessing your going to criticize my parenting now?" Jackson snarled. Lightning snapped "If you would just be more concerned with your daughter and less concerned about racing you'd see how badly she needs discipline!?" Jackson yelled back "Oh that's rich! Coming from you! Your son was there!? Why didn't he say no!? Why would he even get in the dam car!?" Lightning yelled back "Don't you put this on my son! Every time he gets into trouble your daughter is there!? Like magic!" Jackson rolled his eyes. "Worry about your own kid champ!"Jackson snarled loudly! Then he asked "How the hell do you think my daughter knew where the keys were for the thing anyway?" Lightning snapped back "Sky works there!?" Jackson yelled back "Oh now you're gonna blame my oldest! You know you think your son is so perfect!" Hudson stood up and yelled "I showed her where the keys were okay! I stole them!..Sure Jessica had the idea..and.. she drove the car... but I took the keys okay! Just stop yelling at each other!" Lightning stared. Shocked that his son would do that?.. Lightning asked softly "You stole the keys?...". Hudson frowned. Staring at the ground. Jackson glared and snarled "Shocker isn't it." Lightning lowered his brows. Staring at Jackson.. Cruz spoke up. "We will not let her get away with this still.. sorry.. did she tear up the car?.." Cruz asked. Lightning sighed and answered toward her "There were some minor damages.. but don't worry about it.. Just.. come on Hudson." Cruz faked a smile and replied "So Sorry Mr. McQueen..". Lightning snapped at Jackson "You keep your daughter away from Hudson." He and Hudson left. Sheriff spoke up "I'll let it slide again.. not anymore after this though.." he left to.

Jackson glared at Jessica then asked rudely "Why? What made you think that would be a good idea?" Jessica opened her mouth but Jackson spoke back up "Nevermind. I don't even wanna know. You know I can't handle this right now Jessica. Why are you acting out constantly!?" He yelled. Cruz frowned and spoke up "Maybe we should be more strict?" Jackson rolled his eyes "Please. She's smart enough to know better. I was never punished for anything and I'm fine." Cruz glared at her husband. Jackson sighed and continued "Jessica this has got to stop..." he paused staring at the chair. She disappeared. Cruz looked around the room for a moment then sighed. Jackson snarled "I'm sick of her Cruz. The attitude she has? I don't understand why? And Sky? Why would she like this guy? Herbie? He is taking everything from me. I swear it!?" Cruz frowned and replied "Sky is just being a typical teenager. Daddy says no and so she does the opposite. I did it to.. As for Jessica.. I.. I don't know why she does these things.. But then again she's never been exactly.. the sweetest and well behaved child?" Jackson sighed and sat down on the couch. "A car?.. she stole a car with someone? We are lucky she didn't get in any worse trouble...". Cruz sat next to him. "Are we bad parents?.." Cruz asked. Jackson thought for a moment before he snarled "Maybe. Or we have rotten children?" Cruz sighed. Jackson then asked "How should we punish her?" Cruz shrugged. "I don't know? We take her phone away but she always finds a way to use the social stuff? Take away her computer. But that dint do anything last time. Tv she didn't seem care?.. no friends didn't work either. I'm at a lost Jackson.." she answered. Jackson nodded agreeing. His girls were definitely going through some phases.

Jackson went to the next race. Alone. He didn't want to have to deal with Sky and Herbie possibly. Even though Sky begged to go. And he knew what he was planning was wrong.. and Cruz would make him not want to do this.. Jackson met up at a nice quiet restaurant with Roy that Saturday night. He wanted to make sure Cruz didn't find out. So he and Roy met in the back where usually reserved for more.. private groups... Roy was wearing a black and white dress. Short. Cut right above her knees. And a black fedora with her hair tied up. Jackson was wearing a black shirt. A suit blazer black. And tight jeans.

Roy ordered them some champagne for the two of them. She sipped her drink and grabbed out a tablet. Showing Jackson the designs. She softly spoke to him. "This fuel will not do much.. its to complex.. but it doesn't matter at the moment. We are still working on that but.." she scooted a bit closer to him and swiped the screen. Showing the blue prints and designs of the engine. "This is already done. Now this is a copycat of the prototype engine in rio.. supposedly it can go up to 402 kilometers an hour..". Jackson smiled and explained "That's... 250 miles per hour?.. that could work. I really like the way it'll

Hide under the look of the normal engine. What's Herbies top speed?" Roy scored a little more and swiped the screen a few times. Pulling it up. Jackson's read a bit of it. Then his eyes stared at Roy. The two made eye contact. Jackson asked "What are you doing?" He lglanced down at his lap. Her hand was on his upper thigh.. Roy smiled a bit and answered squeezing his thigh "I think you know how this works.. I do not come cheap. And favors aren't exactly free. It would be much easier for me to replace you at this point." She rubbed his leg. And rubbed into his thigh. Jackson glared and grabbed her hand and snarled "I'm not that guy anymore. You know that." She sighed and sipped her drink and replied "That's funny. Because you say that? But here you are.. asking me for help? Sounds like the same old Jackson I love." She sipped a bit more. Jackson sighed. He stared at the tablet. Thinking. "Why haven't you replaced me yet then?" He asked. Roy sighed and answered "Because you have a name. And you would bring me more money with this.. new engine. Than some new kid starting his career." Jackson nodded. Roy rubbed his chest a bit and forced Jackson to stare at her. She spoke seductively "Out of all the men in my life.. no one.. was as fun and reckless and suprising as you.. I liked that in you." Jacksonsmiled a bit and replied "Thank you. I think?..". She leaned forward to kiss him. Jackson stopped her putting his hand between their lips and faces and explained "As tempting as you are. I'm not doing this. I am off the market. Have been. But thanks for the compliment." Jackson drank down the rest of his drink. Roy glared and explained. "Right.. well.. keep in mind this is a prototype. Never driven. For all we know you'll go out there and it'll kill in the first lap? It may not make it and finish the race tomorrow?" Jackson smiled and explained "Don't worry. I've got this. There's no car I can't handle?" Roy rolled her eyes and replied "I will replace you if you continue to fall back. But play it safe. If the officials see you just suddenly better than Howly and the other rookies.. it'll look suspicious.". Jackson stood up to leave. Adjusting his blazer. Roy stood up and adjusted his blazer for him and rubbed his chest a bit and spoke up "Other wise.. you may have to convince me to keep you in the races..". Jackson swallowed hard.. it did make him think about the things they used to do.. but his brows lowered and he pushed her hands off him and snarled "I'll be fine. Touch me again though and You won't be." He left a bit upset with Roy.

 **Jackson and Roy designed an engine. Faster than the other cars.. it's not allowed by rules and regulations.. and cheating doesn't pay off.. this car is about to test its first time ever on the track and in Jackson's car. So!? Choice time!**

 **Does the car do well and what it's suppose to do!**

 **(Jackson will win the race. And continue using this car and hope not to get caught or any future malfunctions)**

 **Or...**

 **The car doesn't hold up. The engine isn't ready and has some issues. Never being tested by Jackson yet..**

 **(The car will catch fire in the final laps. Destroying its engine. Losing the race and evidence of cheating)**


	6. Eating away

Race day. Jackson was a little nervous about this car. But he had to do it. He wasn't gonna win any other way. Roy walked over to his pits. "Hello Jackson.." he looked over at her. She had on a tight black dress. With a large red stripe down the middle. He stared at her asked "There a

reason you're here?" Roy smiled and answered as she walked up. Standing close to him. "I wanna watch this race. See what my driver can do.." She brushe shis arm. Jackson pulled away. He glared a bit and asked "Where's the car. The trailer was empty." Roy smiled and answered "In the new trailer. New design. New.. engine.. new paint job." Jackson raised a brow and snarled "What was wrong with the black and blue?" He looked upset. Roy answered "It just said. Hey look at me. I'm old. But I think you'll be fine with it. Let's go." She walked away. Swaying her hips. Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes.. but he followed her. There was a black trailer out on the edge. Jackson looked at it. Roy went inside. Jackson hesitated. But he followed inside. It was pitch black. Roy spoke up. "Shut the door. I'll get the lights." Jackson's hesitated again. But he shut the door. Then red neon lights turned on above. Jackson could see the car barely. Roy spoke up "Intorducing.. the new. The improved. The end of all your problems.. Jackson.. are you ready?" She turned on the lights. Revealing a black car. Red S across the hood. His number on the sides. "It.. it's nice.." Jackson said softly. Roy sat across the hood. "It'll be the start of a new design. If it works." She replied. Jackson nodded. Looking it it. He sighed. He felt bad for cheating a bit. But he had to win.. no matter what. And you know what. The kid deserves this. He was rude and selfish and self..

Jackson glared as Roy held up the keys. "Here." She said. Jackson walked over. She leaned back a bit and held the keys. Jackson sighed and leaned over her and grabbed them.. he froze. Looking at her.. leaning over her body. Roy smiled and grabbed his shoulders. "I missed you..". Jackson stared a moment. He did think a bit of dirty thoughts.. it did remind him of a younger more wild him. His brows lowered and he pulled away. "Thanks." He said. Roy nodded. He got into the car. By the time he got to the pits. It was time to line up! The race began!

Herbie and Will lead the pack. Jackson started on fourth.. he played it safe a while. Staying in his position. In the final 50 laps he gunned it. Pushing the car. He sped up and passed easily!

"Yes! This will do!" He yelled happily! Passing even Herbie! "How's it feel now!" Jackson yelled and gunned it. Leaving Herbie in the back! Herbie couldn't believe it! He yelled "No!" Hitting his steering wheel! Jackson kept his position.

Final laps!!!

"Wooh! I got this in the bag now!" Jackson said satisfied as he looked behind him at the rookies!

The checkered flag dropped and!..

"Jackson Storm takes the win! I don't believe it! Looks like we under estimate this legend! The rookies and lets face it. No one! Expected that one!"

The crowd cheered. They loved the come back!

Jackson enjoyed a few moments in the spot light. Herbie wouldn't even bother looking at Jackson. That made him feel really good inside. Even if he had to cheat. He pulled the car into the trailer. He got out Roy stood there. Arms crossed and smiling. Jackson smiled and spoke up to her. "Wow! It worked! It worked amazingly! Did you see that! I definitely put that kid back in his place!" He chuckled a bit. Very proud of himself. Roy walked up and grabbed his face and kissed him. Jackson froze. For a moment he embraced it but.. he pushed her away and snarled "Hey! What was that!?" Roy replied yelling "You want things like they use to be to! Just admit it Jackson!" Jackson's brows raised. A little confused? "What!?" He yelled and continued "When did you think that it was okay to kiss me!? What is wrong with you!?" Roy got up to his face and yelled "Look at yourself Jackson! You can't win without a rigged car!?" His brows lowered. Angry. "You'll never be the Jackson Storm you once were! He was strong and a fighter. Amazing!" Jackson snarled back "I'm still that guy!" Roy yelled back "Show me that then! Where's that aggression!" Jackson growled and turned away. She was pushing his buttons. He left. Slamming the door behind him. Roy snarled. "he will be back. He always comes back..". Jackson went to the hotel. Angry. He just wanted to be home. He felt guilt for cheating. Anger from Roy! Frustration because what's worse is she was right.. he wasn't anything like his old self.. he hit he bed hard. Angry. He sulked and brewed in that feeling alol night. All the way home...

Onc ehe got home he knocked on the door. Still angry. Still thinking of Roy and her stupid game. And the car and cheating. Cruz opened the door. There. She could make it better.. she made it better.. she smiled and greeted

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She sounded happy. Jackson's threw the bag down and shut the door and asked "Where are the girls?" He sounded upset?.. Cruz answered unsure why he seemed upset, "Well Sky is at work and Jessica is at school?.. what's wrong?" Jackson's grabbed Cruz face and kissed her passionately. Cruz's eyes widened. But she didn't mind. She wanted him. Jackson shoved Cruz against the wall. She managed to finally get it out "Whats wrong? What happened?!" Jackson replied covering her mouth with his hand "No questions. I want you." He pulled her pants down roughly and kissed her neck... he was rough with her. More than ever.. Jackson wasnt meaning to be. He just was..

The next race came. He won again. And again. And again. His winning streak was back. But with each race.. Roy pushed him.. the kid and Sky.. angered him.. Keepinf secrets and cheating. Ate at him.. Cruz began to notice a change in him.. something she hadn't seen for so long. Jackson was fighting himself.. And he wouldn't let

Cruz in?.. She was worried. So for the race before the piston cup.. Cruz had a suggestion...

"Hey Jackson?." She walked in. He was washing his sports car up. For the third time this week.. Jackson glanced at her and asked "Yes?" Cruz walked over. Her brown hair. Brown eyes. Wearing some yellow shirt and jeans. She continued "You know after this race is the piston cup?.. think you might win number nine here.."

She smiled. Jackson glared. Facing her. Cruz coughed a bit and continued "What if i came with you? To this race and the last one. I could have Sky stay here with Jessica and?.. we could..." she came close to his face and whispered "Could.. have some me and you time?.. just us?.. alone?..". She rubbed his shoulders a bit and rubbed down his arms. Jackson took a deep breath. Oh he would love that. He smiled a bit but it quickly faded and he snarled. "No. The girls need you here. I'll be back quickly. Okay?" Cruz frowned. Unsure why he said no?.. Jackson walked away.. he was hiding something from her. Cruz folllwed him and yelled "Whats going on!? Tell me!" She ordered. Jackson froze. Thinking. Tell her?.. tell

Her he had been cheating at the races?.. that guilt was eating him alive!? That his old flame was tempting him more and more by the week!? His brows lowered. He grew angry. He turned around and snapped "No! There's nothing wrong!? You're just so paranoid and annoying! You won't leave me alone to concentrate on my racing! You've always been so infuriating! I'm going to go and win! I will be the best on that track! And you will not stand in my way again!" He yelled loudly at her. Loud enough She froze. Stared.. "Jackson.. I.." She said. She was a little hurt and confused. But he growled and stormed off.

The following race the cars were inspected. Jackson stood there watching them.. glaring. Hoping it wouldn't be seen... Roy walked up. Wearing some Yellow pantsuit. She looked stupid. Like a banana?.. even a large yellow hat and cat eye sunglasses. She wore the oddest things to races.. Jackson rolled his eyes. Roy leaned beside him and asked "They look to interested don't they.." Jackson sighed and replied "Maybe. They haven't seen anything before. Maybe it'll be fine..". Roy smiled at them replied back "Don't worry. I got this.." she brushed Jackson's cheek. And walked over to the men checking the car. She asked. "Everything okay boys?" Jackson watched as she used her charm and looks.. He shook his head. She distracted them enough the stopped and gave Jackson the thumbs up. He smiled fake. Roy walked back to him and tightened his belt up "See? Nothing I can't handle.." she stared at him. Jackson stared back. His stare grew angry. "Go. I got to race." He snarled. Roy walked away. He watched her leave. She did always have a nice. No' she shook his head and took a deep breath..

The race began. The rookies stopped messing with Jackson. Focusing more their racing. Jackson Storm pulled ahead! Winning again! All that was left was the piston cup! Jackson's crew was thrilled. They all had no idea. They congratulated Jackson. But he seemed uninterested as he just headed back to his trailer with the car. He parked it inside and shut the door. He grabbed a drink. He was cheating. He was winning. But loosing.. he knew it was wrong. Cruz would hate him for this to..

He drank a bit. Roy came inside. Jackson snarled "Whydo you want now?" He glared. Still in his suit. Roy walked over and sat at the table and answered "Nothing? Piston cup next week. You will win. ..It was close today. Getting caught..". Jackson agreed nodding. Roy grabbed his hand and continued "I don't know if you can race next year with it..". Jackson frowned a bit but became furious and yelled "What!? After all this!? You're just gonna replace me anyway!" He slammed his drink down! Roy explained "No! I won't if you want to race!.. but.. I don't know if we can race that.." she pointed to the car. Jackson was so angry. Everything bottled up. Roy walked over to him. She put her hat down and took off the yellow blazer. "It's hot in here." She has on a white shirt. Tucked into her pants. Jackson glared at her. Her tricks. "If I don't racer that car I can't win!" He yelled. Roy explained "But what happens when we get caught! No! You! You get caught and I'm not gonna know a thing!" Jackson yelled back "You'd throw me under the bus just like that!?" He realized cheating was definitely the wrong way to do this.

Roy yelled "Well I'm not getting fined for this!?" Jamcoma growled. Angry. Roy grabbed his shirt and spoke to him "Don't forget I own you." She sounded mean.. Jackson shoved her against the wall. They stared at each other..

Jackson frowned. He looked down at their feet. The ground. This was getting out of hand. His anger had control of him. And he wanted to take it out on.. Roy pulled his face up.. "Jackson.." she said so softly.. Jackson relied firm "Get out of trailer." Roy stared for a moment. "You're holding me against the wall.." she mentioned. Jackson pushed away.. he turned around. Ashamed of the thoughts in his head... Roy grabbed her hat and jacket and walked to the door. She spoke to him real quick before leaving. "Jackson." He looked at her and she stared. She didn't finish. She just left. She shut the door. Jackson sighed.. he was messing everything up. Ruining his name silently.

Jackson got home. Jessica ran and hugged him at the door. Even she noticed his change.. "Daddy?.. what's wrong?" Jackson looked at her.. he sighed and faked a smile answering "Nothing baby girl. Where's your mother?" She pointed to the living room. Jackson nodded and walked in there.. Cruz stared at him.. she didn't say a thing. Just watched some crime tv show. Jackson sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. Cruz gave him a confused look and asked "Jackson?.. what's bothering you?" Jackson gazed into her brown eyes.. he frowned. He had been mistreating his family for the past few weeks.. he brushed her hair back and kissed her gently.. when he pulled away Cruz knew something.. something was wrong. She asked "Jackson you can talk to me?" Jackson smiled warmly and replied "I love you. And I do not deserve you." Cruz raised a brow. But giggled a bit. That was sweet to say..

 **Choices!**

 **Jackson admits to Cruz everything. Getting it off his chest. It will hurt her and he knows that.. but he has been lying and cheating in the races.. and this temptation with Roy.. She deserves to know.**

 **Or...**

 **Jackson keeps secrets to himself a little longer he doesn't want to hurt his wife**


	7. Its not bad

Jackson held her hand and frowned. "Cruz.. I.. I gotta tell you some things.. I wanna start with I'm sorry.." Cruz got a little worried as she listened. "Cruz I.. Well for one.. I've been cheating.. in the races! That's how I've been winning.." Cruz snarled "Why? Why did you need to cheat? That's so low?" Jackson nodded. It was.. he explained "I can't win any other way.. not anymore. Then I didn't want you to catch me.. and I treated you awful.. I'm sorry for that..". Cruz frowned and replied "If you really knew it was over?... you should have retired? You had better not cheat for the piston cup!? And how!? How have you cheated?" Jackson sighed and explained "Modified the engine. Faked it to look like the old one.. I'm sorry." Cruz shook her head and snarled "I can't believe you! Your a disgrace to the sport!?" She stood up. Angry. Jackson closed his eyes and continued "And Roy.." he said. Cruz asked "Oh what? She helped you cheat?" Jancom looked up at his wife.. he sighed and answered "Yes. And she kissed me..". Cruz's eyes widened. She was silent. "Cruz it meant nothing. I didn't mean for it to happen Okay? I pushed her away once I realized it.. I.." Cruz's brows lowered as she yelled asking "Oh!? Did u enjoy it!?" Jackson answered "Ofcorse not!" He lied. He did a little.. he stood up and grabbed her hands. Cruz snarled staring into his eyes "You're lying!" Jackson frowned. Then he answered "Okay so I did!? So what!? It didn't mean a thing!" Cruz pulled away.. hurt. Shwntirned away from him. Jackson grabbed her hand but she pulled it away and yelled "How dare you! If you realized your racing career truly was over!? You should have quit. Retired. With your pride. You could have retired a champion! Now you're a cheating and lying bastard! Just like your dad!" She stormed out the room. Jackson's sighed. Did he really become that bad.. that sneaky and cruel... Jackson grew angry. Hurt. He left the house. He went out to the dirt track. Taking a few laps. He just wanted to take his anger out a while...

When he got home late. He saw Cruz sleeping on the couch.. he frowned. He hurt her. He knew it would hurt her.. she looked beautiful.. Jackson walked over and kissed her cheek. "I love you. I'm so sorry.." he sat there for a while. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She woke a bit. He layed her down. He swallowed hard. Cruz looked at him. Realizing she was in their room. "Jackson..." she muttered. Jackson sat down on the bed next to her. "Kiss me.. please.." she asked. Jackson's eyes widened. He leaned over with a smile and kissed her passionately. Cruz grabbed his face. They kissed deeply. Leading to Cruz brushing her hands across his chest and lower...

She was hurt. He knew she would be.. morning came.. Cruz lay in bed.. Jackson rolled over and softly spoke up in her ear. "Babe.. please forgive me.. I am sorry.. I know I.. I keep messing up..". Cruz didn't say a thing. Just cried a bit quietly. Jackson sighed.. he really hurt her.. He went downstairs. Sky was eating a bowl of cereal. Jessica was getting he things for school. Jackson asked "Do I need to take you to school?" Jessica answered "No, Sky takes me before she heads to work." Jackson nodded. Snybwalked by and out her dish in the sink. She bumped into her fathers shoulder on purpose and gave him a look. Then grabbed Jessica and snarled "Let's go before I'm not aloud to be around you to." Jackon sighed. Sky was getting ridiculous. He called out "Young lady I heard that." Sky called back "You were suppose to!?" Then slammed the door. Jackson sighed and mumbled to himself "Why...".

Jackson made a small breakfast for his wife and set it in a tray. He knocked on the bedroom door before he walked in. She was already up. Doing her meditation.. "Hey.." he greeted nervously. Cruz glared at him and replied "I'm still mad at you." Jackson set the tray down and nodded "And you should be.. I was.. a dick.. deceitful.. a jerk.. I treated you horrible the last few weeks.. I'm.." "an idiot?" She answered for him. Jackson half smiled at her and knelt down in front of her. "Cruz I am so sorry." He said. She glared. No emotional feeling at all.. Jackson frowned. Cruz lifted his chin and spoke up. "You don't want her?.. do you?..". Jackson's eyes widened and he answered quick "No! I want you. I never wanted her like I wanted you! Cruz you changed me.. made me a better man.. and.." he sighed. "I messed up.. I didn't want you around because I knew you would make me want to be the better man.. I wanted to be my old self.. and look where that got me..". Cruz smiled a little. Ofcorse she still loved him. She frowns and replied "I don't think I want you around Roy.. at all..." Jackson sighed. That was his sponsor.. it's not like he could get another... not if he wasn't cheating.. "Let me finish this race. The cup. Okay? Then.. maybe.. it's time to consider retiring.." Cruz smiled a bit and kissed him. "I can't leave the girls. I could take them with me.. but I think that's added stress to all of us to.." she said with a frown. Jackson replied and said "Nothing else will happen. Okay?.." Cruz sighed. She wasn't so sure about that. Then she smiled with a bit of an idea to help her ease up..

Race day! Jackson's car was set back. To its original design. Jackson was ashamed for cheating. But he would go telling people and apologizing to every other racer for it? Jackson tightened his suit up. Sitting on his pits. Roy walked over. Wearing a two piece skirt and crop top. She looked really cute. Her brown hair up in a pony tail. "Jackson. Come here." She ordered. Her bright red heels. Black pencil skirt... Jackson walked over to her. She spoke up "I do want to wish you the best of luck.. you were once my favorite racer. I hope today I'll see that old spark fly." She brushed his shoulder. Lightning noticed and called over "Jackson! Come on. Gotta make sure the headsets working!" Roy stared a bit surprised? "Why is the old guy here?" She asked. Jackson glanced at Lightning and sighed answering "He.. can be a great help.. Look please stop? I..." he stared at her blue eyes. His brows lowered. He walked away and over to Lightning. Roy stared a moment before she walked off. Jackson stood beside Lightning and stared at the track. Lightning didn't say anything as he did mess with a headset. "Don't stand there and silently judge me." Jackson snarled. Lightning raised a brow and replied "I'm not?" Jackson then turned and asked him "So you never cheated? Not once? Not even a dirty thought gone through your mind after being married so long?" Lightning's brows raised a bit bit he answered truthfully "Oh there has been some temptation ofcorse. But no. I've never acted on anything? I would never do that." Jackson sighed. Lightning frowned and asked "Were you looking for another answer?" Jackson replied saying "I've already cheated once... and that.. Cruz doesn't know that I use to sleep with Roy.. before Cruz..". Lightning cleared his throat then asked "You slept with your sponsor?.. your boss?" Jackson glared answering "A long time ago." Lighting sighed. Not sure why Jackson was admitting these things.. Jackson continued "I know you came here because Cruz wanted you to baby sit me. And... thank you..". Lightning stood there a moment then replied "Yeah.. ofcorse."

Jackson raced hard. But with his normal setting. He couldn't keep up.. 6th place.. in the piston cupZz he hated that. But he couldn't cheat. Cruz would not want him to! Jackson went straight to his trailer with the car. Lightning was grabbing a few things and headed over himself. Jackson pulled in. He shut the door. Turned on the lights. Roy. He glared... she was sitting on the car counter. Her legs crossed over.. "Hello Jackson." He lost it. The way she said his name sent shivers down his back.. "Dammit! get out! You can't keep doing this to me!" Jackson yelled at her. Roy grabbed a drink and replied "My trailer. I paid for.. Well the entire thing. It was my idea for the bar even?" Jackson growled. Angry. Tempted. Frustrated. Roy jumped down and asked "So.. are you done racing? Or are you wanting to go another.." She walked up to him. "Another year?" She said facing right in front of him. Jackson stared at her.. he wanted her. But he turned away.. Roy grabbed his hand but Jackson slapped it away and grabbed her by the back of her hair and snarled "Don't touch me!" He had her tightly by her hair. Staring into her eyes. She stared into his.. Roy softly spoke up "You're hurting me... but... it.. it feels good..". She blinked a few times. Jackson replied in a deep tone "I'm not a toy. And I'm not doing this. I can't continue to race for you..". Lighting stepped inside. Seeing Jackson holding Roy like that.. he cleared his throat "Jackson.." he muttered. Jackson let go of Roy and she snarled "No one is going to want a racer that can't even keep up with the pack." She left. Making a rude face at Lightning. Jackson frowned.. his racing career.. he sighed and spoke up back toward McQueen "I guess... it's over me...". Lightning frowned a bit. He replied "I don't know. You have to decide that..". Jackson thought about it. If he left Roy.. she was right. No one would sponsor him.. he was getting old. Old news.. Lightning saw Jackson's fire die a little.. Lightning patted his shoulder and explained. "Look. If had what you do now when I crashed? I wouldn't retired easily." Jackson raised a brow and asked turning toward McQueen "What do you mean?" Jackson asked. Lightning chuckled a bit answering "I had a family. But not like I do now. Not like what you have? Look when I retired? I had Sally. But.. you get to retire home to a family. Your kids? Your daughters? If I had Hudson back then. I.. I don't think I would have tried another year. You're luckier than you think. I'm gonna grab a few more things." He patted Storms back. But it did get Jackson thinking... why did retirement have to be such a bad thing?..

 **Does Jackson choose to retire and spend his life with his children and wife?**


	8. Ryan

The months went by. He wanted to keep racing. Cruz didn't trust Roy. But she respected Jackson's choice. And she decided she would try to go to the races with her husband. At least for a while maybe.

The first race of the season. Jackson knew he probably stood a very low chance of keeping in the top ten anymore.. He knew it was coming to a close. He wasn't looking all that forward to it. Jackson was at his pits with his crew. Cruz came back over from getting some water. "Hey. You gonna be okay?" She asked. Noticing his blank gaze at the younger racers.. He turned to his wife and smiled a little bit answering "Yeah." He gazed at his wife's brown eyes. The girls were staying with Cruz's parents. They came down for a week. Visiting family. "Jackson." Her voice.. Cruz and Jackson turned around and glared at Roy. Roy was wearing some tight white dress with a dark blue Jacket over her shoulders and blue heels to match. Her hair up in a tight bun. "Oh.. hello Cruz." Roy glared at her. Cruz hated her. Now that she faced her more. And knew how she tempted her husband.

Roy continued staring at Jackson "Win for me." She snarled. Jackson answered "I'll try.." he sounded so.. Not Jackson.. Cruz noticed.. Cruz spoke up "He will. Don't underestimate my husband." Roy snickered and walked away. Jackson sighed and grabbed Cruz's hand and spoke up "Thanks. But I can't win this. You know that." Cruz rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek and replied "You'll still have me. Good luck." She smiled. Jackson nodded and grabbed his helmet and headed to his car.

10th place... he sighed with that loss.. He passed Roy as he walked to his trailer. She stared. Silently. Raised a brow. Her racer wasn't cutting it. She would have to find a new one.. Cruz noticed Roy suing Jackson and walked up to her. "Roy." Cruz snarled. Roy faked a smile and replied "Yes?" She asked. Cruz continued "Injust wanna remind you of who I am exactly. I am Jackson's wife. And I will not stand by and watch you taunt him." Roybrolled her eyes and replied "Dear if I have threatened you in anyway please.. forgive me. I don't mean to. I am simply bringing back the old Storm. The one that was a champion." "He still is!?" Cruz snarled. Roy giggled a bit and replied "Please honey bee. Tell Jackson I'm bringing a new racer for the team. He won't be much longer." Cruz frowned as

Roy walked away... She sighed. Jackson was leaning on his trailer. He heard the entire thing.. Cruz reached for him but he just went inside the trailer. Upset. His racing days were coming to a close.. he was gonna be replaced..

The following races Jackson continued to stay between 7th and 14th.. It really was braking his spirit a bit. Cruz tried her best to keep his ego up. But that was interesting alone. Another race came. The girls were back home. Cruz came with Jackson. Jackson and Cruz were inside the trailer. Cruz knew Jackson was feeling down about the race. She tried cheering him up "Hey super sexy race car driver." She flirted and rubbed his shoulders. Jackson chuckled a bit and turned facing her "You flatter me. Really." He replied. Cruz smiled and brushed his hair back a bit. His straight black hair. His blue eyes. Roy opened the trailer door "Jackson!" She yelled. Jackson sighed and turned toward her and asked "Yes?"

Cruz glared at Roy as Roy continued "I want you to meet someone tonight. During dinner. Important new member of the team. I'll send details to your email in a few minutes. I'll expect you there. This is not a request." Cruz just glared at Roy. Jackson nodded. Roy left. Cruz snarled "I dislike her." Jackson chuckled and replied "You can say hate." Cruz replied "No. I don't hate yet.. but I strongly dislike.." Jackson shook his head and laughed. They both headed out to the pits. The race began.

And as his now usual place. Jackson Storm took home 8th.. He hated it. He hated losing.. he hated being pushed around and put down by the younger racers.. Burncrux kept him going. Cruz was his light. Jackson pulled the car into the trailer. His crew packed up. Cruz walked over as he began to loosen his suit. "Hey. Are we still going to dinner with.. well.." Jackson sighed and answered "If she tells me I have to.. I have to.. you are gonna come right?" He asked his beautiful wife. Cruz nodded and said seductively "Definitely and then.. after dinner.. I'm taking you back to the hotel.." She loosened his collar more and Jackson grabbed her wrists and spoke to her softly "I like where this is going.. but.. why do we have to wait til after dinner?" Cruz rolled her eyes. Jackson called out to his crew "Hey boys I got the rest. Go on home. Enjoy the week." The Guys left the trailer. Jackson locked it up and spoke in a deep sexy tone "Where were we?" Cruz giggled a bit and they began to kiss passionately...

The two headed back to their hotel shortly. Jackson was in the shower as Cruz was getting ready. She had a yellow sun dress. Maybe a little under dressed. But it was cute. Cruz put her hair up in a high pony tail. She heard Jackson turn off the shower. Cruz knocked on the door "Hey babe I got your suit out here." Jackson dried off and opens the door. Cruz stared him up and down. Jackson leaned against the door. "What?" He asked with such a sarcasticly handsome grin. Cruz glared bit with a smile and moved over "Your suit is on the bed." Jackson nodded and kissed her seductively. Cruz smiled as he walked away to the bed. "Hurry up. Don't wanna be late." Cruz mentioned. Jackson sighed and got ready. He looked good in a suit.

The two went to the restaurant to meet Roy and whoever she was bringing along. Roy was there already. She was wearing a long green gown that barely covered her chest with a feather like thing between them. Her brown hair flowed to one side. Roy stood up greeting her racer and his wife. She grabbed Jackson's hand ans spoke "So glad you came. I'm sure Ryan will be here soon." Jackson pullles away and asked "Ryan? um?.. buisness partner? Maybe?" He laughed a little awkwardly and nervously.. he suspected a replacement though.. Cruz spoke up "Hello. I'm here to?" Roy raised a brow and replied "Yes.. you are." Jackson sighed and rolantcoly helped Cruz sit down and sat beside her. "So Who is Ryan?" Cruz asked. The waiter cane and brought some champagne. Roy answered "Late. At the moment." Jackson's snickered "Not very professional of him." Roy glared and replied "He's a driver in training. He will be taking your place Jackson." Jackson sighed. He knew this was coming... Cruz rubbed his hand a bit gently. He faked a small smile for Cruz.

Then some small scronny kid ran up. Bumping into a waiter. He sat down next to Roy.. "Hi.. I'm so sorry I am late.." Roy grabbed the kid and kissed him deeply. Cruz's eyes widened with suprise. Not expecting that?.. Jackson leaned over and snarled "Guess she found a new toy. Good for her.." Roy patted the kids face then spoke up "Ryan. Jackson Storm." Ryan put his hand out for Jackson to shake hands. Jackson glared and replied "I don't know where that's been.." Ryan smiled awkwardly and put his hand down.. Roy dipped her drink. The waiter came. Ryan spoke up "Could I have some water please?.." the waiter nodded and walked off. Cruz asked "You don't drink champagne?" Ryan shrugged and answered "I can't drink. I'm only nineteen." Jackson choked up on his drink a bit. Cruz's mouth dropped. "Nineteen?" Cruz asked. Roy grabbed Ryan's hand and smiled explaining "Yep. He's like my own little baby." She pinched Ryan's cheek. He blushed a bit. Jackson grew a little angry. He didn't know if it was jealousy or the idea of this child being his replacement or what! He snarled at Roy "You have got to be kidding me? This!? This is my replacement?!" Roy raised a brow. Jackson continued "Have you ever driven a race car kid?" Ryan answered "I took a few laps at school." Jackson then asked "A few laps? What's that? What's been the fastest you've even driven?" Ryan began to answer but Roy stopped him saying "Don't answer that. Jackson this is what's happening. Now I would like to ask you to teach the kid what he needs to know."

Jackson asked "What!" Cruz grabbed Jackson's knee and spoke softly "Hey.. calm down maybe.. this is a good thing?.." Jackson stared at his wife and asked "How could this be good?" Ryan spoke up "Roy has told me so much about you. And I look forward to learning what I can if you.." Ryan stopped as he noticed how angry Jackson looked.. Ryan swallowed hard.. Jackson glared and replied "You do not want anything to do with her. Let me tell you from experience. Roy here is a soul sucking b"-"Jackson!" Cruz yelled. Jackson glared at her and yelled "What!?" Cruz squeased Jacksons leg. He sighed. Thining and staring at the kid. Cruz spoke up "I know this is hard.. but.." Jackson shook his head..

 **Choices!**

 **Jackson accepts this. He is getting replaced eventually.. and he takes the kid under his wing.**

 **Or...**

 **Furious. Jackson does not handle this well! He does not want to help his replacement!? Roy is crazy!**


	9. Fired

"You're playing with fire kid." Jackson snarled at him. Ryan smiled and replied "I always liked to play with fire." Jackson glared at the kids stupid smile.

Ryan had big blue eyes. Dark brown hair. Really skinny guy. He was basically a stick. What stuck out was his nose a bit. Jackson looked at Cruz a moment.. He sighed and continued "Alright.. we will see what's he's made of. If he can impress me.. I'll train him..". Roy smiled and replied "great." Jackson shook his head. It hurt. It was upsetting. But this was happening. Cruz kisssed Jackson's cheek gently. He half smiled a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be to bad a thing.

Jackson drank down his drink hard and quick. He coughed a bit. Roy giggled a bit and joked "Cant take your alcohol like you use to huh?" Jackson glared at her. He hated her. He didn't. But he did. The waiter came by and asked as he showed the bottle "More sir?" Jackson grabbed the entire bottle as he nodded "Yeah. Just.. thanks." The waiter sighed and walked away. Jackson poured some more and drank a bit more. Cruz patted his knee under the table. He didn't need to drink so fast.. Ryan pointed out "I didn't realize you were.. drank so much..". Jackson drank down his drink and replied to the kid "Well your face makes me drink." Ryan cocked his head a little then stared at Roy. She sighed and explained "Jackson has always been a heavy drinker. You'll get use to it." Cruz frowned. That is not something to be known for. Cruz took the bottle away toward her. Jackson raised a brow at his wife. She just faked a smile.

Roy suggested "Well. Come the next race. I'll see if I can get Ryan some simulator time. He can show you how he drives a bit? Hmm?" Jackson stared at the kid and nodded. Cruz stood up and whispered something another to Jackson. Roy raised a brow and

Watched Cruz leave. Roy grabbed Ryan's hand and looked into his eyes "Ryan.. be a dear and run to the car. I need my cigarettes." Ryan faked a smile and nodded. He walked away. Jackson stared at the kid. He shook his head at this.

Once he was out of sight. Jackson hit the table and asked his sponsor rudely "Why the hell are you doing this?" Roy answered "You are not the racer you were Jackson." His brows lowered and he snarled back "No! You're doing this to me on purpose. Because I won't sleep with you?! Right?" Roy rolled her eyes and answered "If that's what you wanna think? But just so you know Ryan is..far more fun than you were." Jackson shook his head. "Oh my gosh.. is Jackson Storm jealous?" Roy asked and giggled. Jackson snarled answering "Me? No. I have no reason to be jealous." Cruz came and sat back down next to Jackson. He wrapped his arm around her chair and her shoulder. Roy smiled and gazed at them.

When Ryan returned he layed a box of cigarettes down on the table. "Here you go." He said and sat down. Immediately Roy grabbed his face and kissed him intensely.. forcing her tongue into his mouth. Jackson sighed and glared at them. Roy let go and smiled at Jackson rudely. Enough that Cruz oticed. She stared at Jackson's face?.. his glare?.. his anger?.. obviously these two had more history Cruz had realized...

"Well.. we shouldn't stay much more. Ryan and I have further plans.. I'll email you about seeing Ryan on a simulator. Okay Jackson?" She smiled at him. Jackson continued to glare. He was angry with her. She was only rubbing Ryan in his face. He didn't really know why he was angry. He didn't want her.. not really.. he had his amazing wife.. Roy was just.. so.. Roy! Jackson and Cruz left right after they did. It was a quiet ride to the hotel mostly..

No music.. no windows down.. silence.. Jackson had anger in his face.. trapped.. he wouldn't just tell Cruz what exactly was going on.. so.. Cruz had to step up. The way Jackson acted during dinner. The way he looked at Roy?.. "Jackson?.." Cruz called softly. Jackson sighed. Driving. Staring into the road. "Did you sleep with her?.." Jackson's glare ceased and he glanced at his wife next to him. "Like.. ever?.." she added. Jackson frowned and stared at the road ahead.. "Dont lie to me.. I know something is going on.. plus that comment? A new toy! What did that mean?" She asked. Jackson sighed again and then asked "Is that something you really want to know Cruz? Because you know I will be brutally honest." Cruz thought for a moment. Obviously he had.. so she nodded.

Jackson frowned and nodded as he answered "Yes. I have. Before you. Before I loved you. Before we dated Okay? It meant nothing. She made that clear." Cruz didn't know if she was more upset or angry that he continued to see this woman after they slept together years later! Cruz then asked with a change of tone in her voice.. "So when you kissed her?.. That's why you liked it. You want to sleep with her again!? Don't you!?" Jackson immediately yelled back "No! I don't!" "That's why you kept looking at her like that during dinner!? That is why you wanted to be alone at so many races!? You want her!" Cruz cried loudly. Jackson was angry and yelled back "No! Dammit don't do that! She is nothing to me Cruz!?" Cruz then yelled as the car swerved a bit "I honestly wish I could say this is surprising! Just admit it! You want to sleep with her! Tell me!" She was upset.

Jackson yelled "What is wrong with you!? If I wanted to so badly I would have already!" The car swerved into the wrong lane. Cruz saw a car coming and yelled "Jackson!" Jackson swerved back into the correct lane in time!

Cruz snarled "Say it! Say you wanted her!" Jackson hit the wheel and yelled "Alright I did! Okay!? Happy now! Yes! I wanted to sleep with her again but I didn't! And I won't because I love you!" It got silent for a moment.. Cruz leaned into her seat and muttered "You're a jerk." Jackson sighed and replied softly "I know."

The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent. Cruz went straight to bed. Locking the door behind her. Jackson sighed.. "Guess I'll be on the couch tonight.." he said to the door. He walked over and sat down. Cruz opened he door and threw out a pillow and a blanket then shut it again. Jackson stared. "Why can't I get this right.." he snarled to himself.

With morning. Jackson awoke to the sound of a door slamming. He sat up and looked at the bedroom door. It was open. "Cruz?" He called. He got up and went tot the bedroom. She wasn't there?.. actually neither were her clothes? Or make up? Or suitcase? Jackson quickly put on some jeans and a shirt and ran into the hall way. "Cruz?!" He called loudly. He heard the elevator and ran toward it. He got to it just in time to see her inside and the door close. "Cruz damnit!" He hit the elevator door and leaned his head against it. Some kid stared at him. Jackson stared at the kid a month. The boy took out a phone and snapped a photo. Jackson glared and snarled "Really?" The boy ran off. Jackson sighed and went back to the room and called his wife.

 _I'm going home Jackson. I'll just see you there._

Jackson sighed..

"Cruz baby please.. I didn't mean.. I'm sorry. I'm honestly not sure what to do this time?." He peeked out the window. He saw Cruz trying to catch a cab. Jackson slid in his shoes.

"Cruz listen. I'm sure tons of guys. Not just me.. Want other.. no.. wait.." he sighed. Running out the door to the elevator. "I didn't mean.. Look I am sorry. Okay? But it was long before we even met?" He chuckled trying to lighten this..

 _So you slept with her and didn't feel the need to let me know that at any point as she was around all the time? Is that why you never changed sponsors!? Her!?_

Jackson walked out the elevator. Cruz was outside.

"Babe no.. yes.. kinda. I mean.. wow I am bad at this.."

 _Yeah you are! I can't do this right now. I'm.. I just can't!.._

Jackson saw a cab pull over near her.

"Cruz Wait! Please!" Cruz turned around. She could see Jackson through the glass doors coming.

"Cruz I didn't change sponsors because she gave me so much stuff and let me control basically everything and gave me anything I asked usually." Cruz sighed and watched Jackson get closer. The cab honked

 _Wait a moment!.._

Jackson ran out and stood in front of Cruz. "Babe I love you..."

They both put down there phones.. Cruz smiled a bit. A sad smile.. "Jackson I love you to.. But I thought she was always just.. flurrying with you because she was one those type of women.. the kind that just.. I don't know but this explains so much! All these years? She just keeps thinking about you!? That's disgusting and I can't..". She looked at the ground. The cab honked again. Jackson motioned them on. Jackson grabbed her hand and replied "Roy is.." a horrible person?.. Cruz noticed all the eyes on them.. "Let's.. go back to the room..". Jackson sighed and the two went to the room. Immediately once the door was shut Cruz grabbed Jackson and kissed him. She was upset. Jackson kissed her passionately but then she pulled away. "So you never slept with her while.. with me?.. right?" Cruz asked.

Jackson answered softly "No. I'm not entirely sure when the last time was with her. It's been that long. And I promise you don't have to worry about anything going on." Cruz nodded silently. Jackson's wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He wished he never slept with Roy. Wished he never looked at her again.. "I can quit.." he muttered. Cruz pushed him away and raised a brow asking "You wouldn't quit? For me?" Jackson half smiled and answered "Ofcorse. I'd do anything for you. I guess retire rather then quit." Cruz looked at her husband and replied "Let me think about that okay.. but for now.. no races without me. Period." Jackson nodded "I can agree with that."

The following race came to quickly. Cruz knew. At the snap of her fingers at this point Jackson would walk off the track and not come back.. She hated Roy. But she was not gonna let Jackson go alone to the races with her around. Even if Ryan was her new toy..

Jackson and Cruz were picked up and taken to a training center. Roy had rented out a simulator for a few hours. Cruz looked around and smiled a bit "Wow this brings back memories." She said. Jackson smiled at her and asked "As a trainer?. Right?" Cruz nodded. Jackson then asked "Wonder how good I'd been if you had been my trainer?" He grabbed her hand. Cruz giggled a little and answered "Oh please.. I couldn't have trained you." Jackson raised a brow and asked "Why not?" "You're Jackson Storm? You also were very.. know it all. I don't think we would have gotten along." Jackson smiled. He was lucky to have found her. Rather have fallen for his own games.

They walked up to a window. Inside was the simulator. Ryan was already on it. Testing it out or practicing. Whatever. Roy noticed the couple and walked outside to greet them. Cruz glared at seeing Roy.

"Hello Jackson." Roy said with a smile. She was wearing a tight white racing style suit. Fitted to her every curve. Her hair up in a bun. "So.. Is Ryan practicing or is this how he races?" Jackson asked as he looked up at the kid. Roy answered "This is it. This is how he does." Jackson stared. The kid seemed alright. By then he noticed there were no other cars in the system? "What about when there are other drivers?" Jackson asked. Roy sighed and answered "Oh. Well..That's Ryan's one.. tiny quirk.. he is a great driver. Can pull off a top speed of 235. Close enough to beat Howly. He's not very aggressive like my previous driver. But he is super sweet. He just.. is a bit nervous with other racers..". Jackson and Cruz both stared at Roy "Are you kidding me? How badly?" Jackson snarled. Roy shrugged. Jackson rolled his eyes and went inside the room he pushed a few buttons on the screen. Making a few other racers on the simulator.

Ryan did get nervous. His driving style became more.. Tight. "Oh fuck this.." Jackson snarled watching the young man decrease speed, run the car into the wall. Bumping into two racers.. Cruz and Roy walked in. The kid stopped and turned it off and got out the car. "I'm sorry Roy.." Ryan said with a frown.. Roy glanced at Jackson who was just more less suprised and was probably gonna rub the Sorry driver in Roys face..

"He can't race.. I won't train him." Jackson snarled. Ryan frowned feeling horrible.

Roy snarled at Ryan "Great. Not even he wants to help you Ryan!?" Ryan didn't say anything. Roy sighed and shook her head than she spoke "You know what. Doesn't matter. I've made a new decision. Your both fired." Both men yelled "What!?" Roy explained "You suck and you're old news Jackson! I'll find me a racer who will be worth something." Roy turned around and Ryan asked "What about us?.." Roy raised a brow, turned back around and answered "I never liked you. You're to young. To boring. Here's an idea Ryan?.. Take some pointers from him." She pointed to Jackson and began to leave. Jackson grabbed Roys arm and snared "You can't do this to me. I gave everything I was to you." Roy sighed and pulled away from Jackson.

"Was. Exactly. Its over Storm." Storm? She never called him that?..

Jackson swallowed hard. Hurt. Roy left. Ryan sat down and muttered aloud "That's it for me.. this was my last chance..". Jackson and Cruz stared at the kid. Cruz asked "What do you mean?" Ryan answered upset, "No one else would take me. No one wanted me to race for them once they.." he sighed. Jackson butted in "Saw you race?" Ryan nodded. Cruz frowned. Jackson was in a bad place to help this kid but.. Ryan just needed a good trainer.. or two.. and a sponsor..

 **Okay! Cruz has a few ideas!.. She does know someone who with some persuasion.. would hire Jackson to drive and sponsor Jackson. But.. at the same time. Ryan just needed some help getting his career started.. like she did.. choices!**

 **Cruz talks to her old boss about hiring Jackson. Jackson would be the biggest come back. Bigger than mcqueen could have been.**

 **(Sterling is very creative. Could have a few tricks to help Jackson back on top, but with Jackson's losing streak.. they'd need to convince him first)**

 **Or...**

 **Cruz thinks Ryan should have a chance.**

 **Jackson takes this opportunity to help the kid get his career going and to spend his life with his family now.**

 **(No more racing for Jackson though)**


	10. Ryns chance

Jackson turned to Cruz and spoke up "I need a drink. You have the car. I'm getting a cab. Don't wait up for me." He handed her the keys and left. Cruz didn't stop him. She couldn't anyway. He did what he wanted most the time. So Jackson left..

He bought himself some whiskey and went to the track. He was suppose to race this week.. but not now.. he sat inside his car drinking. Thinking. Drinking.. and drinking.. "Dammit!" He yelled and hit the steering wheel. He took a deep breath.. Jackson decided to head home. He grabbed a taxi. Still holding a almost empty bottle of whiskey. He went back to the hotel. Lost track of the time. It was so dark out. He looked at the street lights a moment. Jackson threw a hand full of way to much cash at the driver and got out. Falling and tripping. He knocked into an older man. Spilling some of the drink of the guy.

Luckily the man didn't even recognize Jackson and snarled "Go home asshole!" The man yelled. Jackson didn't say anything back. Whether because he was to depressed or to drunk.. he just kept his mouth shut. Jackson sumbled inside. The woman at the desk watched him wobble his way to the elevator. Spilling his drink here and there. She sighed. Jackson leaned on the wall and pressed the button drinking. The woman pointed out "Sor the elevator is out for the night. You'll have.. to take the stairs?.." Jackson faked a smile and waved as he walked to the stairs. He walked up them.

Slowly. Stumbling on every other step. He made his way to the hall. Looking at the doors and numbers. He tried the key on a few with no luck. Jackson fell to his knees. Spilling his drink again. He groaned and got up. "Fuck me.." he mumbled. He headed to another door and tried his room key again. He dropped the key and tried again. It worked. The door opens and Jackson walked inside. Tossing the key to the floor. He stumbled again. Jackson shut the door and dropped the bottle on the ground and began to take off his jacket. He tried hanging it up on the rack but when he let go it fell to the floor. Then he took off one of his shoes and tossed it. He tried to take off the other one but fell again. He stood up using the wall.

Jackson walked into the small bathroom near the front door in the place. He noticed the sink. He looked at the mirror. At himself. He felt sick suddenly and turned to the toilet throwing up loudly. Cruz ran in. "Hey!.. geez!?.. what did you drink!?" Jackson Daugherty a bit and grabbed the nearest thing to clean his face. Which happened to be the shower curtain.. Cruz sighed... "Are you drink?" She asked. Jackson replied as he flushed he toilet barely "Yeah I'm not totally not am drunk. Yes." He made no sense. "Go fuck off Cruz." He snarled. He tried to pull himself up using the shower curtain but fell and pulled it down with him. Cruz's eyes widened and she helped him up and said softly "Come on.. let's get to bed." Jackson stared at her. Wearing some soft blue robe.. he smiled a bit and replied "You have always been there. You know that?" Cruz curled her nose at the smell of his breath and nodded.

Cruz helped Jackson in the hall to the bedroom. He made a photo fall off the wall. "I'm gonna remember this.. how.. you are.. were so helpful baby.. okay?.." he muttered. Cruz sighed and replied "I highly doubt that Jackson. Come on. Lay down. Let's get these clothes off." Cruz turned around and grabbed clothes out of their suitcases. But when she turned back around Jackson had passed out asleep on the bed. She stared at him a moment. Then sat down next to him.. she brushed his hair and spoke softly "I'm so sorry Jackson.. get some sleep. Sleep this off..". She stood up and left the room.

With morning... Jackson woke up and looked around. He was in his clothes from yesterday. Missing one shoe.. He sat up. His stomach felt awful.. he took off the other shoe and walked into the hall and to the kitchen. Cruz noticed him and spoke up "Hey!.. rough night?..". Jackson glared at his wife and opened the fridge. He grabbed some wine and walked back to the bedroom. Cruz noticed and got up and ran back with him. Jackson sat down on the floor by the end of the bed and began to drink. Cruz leaned on the door and asked "So? Is this your new thing? Drink and drink? You're gonna kill your self?!" Jackson snarled "Would that be so bad?" Cruz's mouth dropped and she snapped "No! That's it!" She snatched the bottle away and poured it down the toilet and flushed it. She walked back out where Jackson was changing clothes.

"You should shower Jackson.." Jackson glared at her and grabbed the keys. "I'm going out." Wearing a black shirt and tight work jeans. Cruz asked "What? Where?" Jackson sighed and slipped on other shoes as he answered "Just gonna go buy something to smoke. Okay? I'll be right back." Cruz grabbed his arm and spoke up firmly "In coming with you. Besides you really should shower first." Jackson stared at her. He sighed and listened to her. Instead he showered first. Grabbed his clothes again. Threw on his jacket and left with Cruz.

They got to some cheap gas station. Jackson didn't drive. Cruz pulled up to the pump. "Hey I'll go ahead and fill it up while we are here..You really wanna start smoking?" Jackson grabbed sunglasses and put them on and got out. Cruz sighed and got out to pump gas. Jackson walked inside. Bought some long ones and a lighter and began to smoke out in front the door and leaning against the brick wall. Jackson got into the car once Cruz finished up. She coughed and rolled down the windows. "Jackson we have our girls to go home to. This how you wanna go back?" Jackson sighed blowing the last of smoke from his cigarette and answered "Its Fine. Lots of parents smoke. Now drive." Cruz frowned. But not knowing what else to say exactly she did drive on.

They went back out to the track. Jackson stared as he realized where they were "Why? We have no reason to be here?" Cruz answered explaining "We have some things I wanna grab from the trailer before we pack up." Jackson rolled his eyes. Annoyed. Cruz parked near his trailer. Jackson sat in the car and smiled as Crux went into the trailer. Jackson sat there.. window down. He heard someone out on the track. He saw the car pass by from a spot on a turn that was barely visible. His car?.. Jackson got out and walked over to the pits.

He watched the car pass. Yeah. It was his car. "Who is this one..?.." he mumbled as he tossed the end of his cigarette and smoked another with a few coughs. He saw the monitors. Jackson raised a brow and walked over. He typed in a few things and set the speed trap on. Curious. Cruz walked over and tapped his shoulder. "It's Ryan.. wait what are you doing?" Jackson stepped back and blew smoke answering "Look at his speed." Cruz watched as the car passed. 240? "How did he get that speed?" Cruz asked. Jackson shrugged answering "Not sure. I wanna check out the car. But that's a record speed." Ryan noticed them. He pulled into the pits and jumped out explaining as he threw off a helmet.

"I'm so sorry Mr Storm! I just wanted to try it before Roy knew and made me leave I am so sorry!" Jackson asked "What did you do to her?" Ryan glanced at the car and answered "Just put some software that I came up with in it..I'll just set it back. I'm sorry." Jackson stopped him and replied "Not so fast. You wanna race?" Ryan stared a moment before nodding. Jackson threw down the last of the cigarette and snarled "You suck. The only thing you can do is speed. You're fast kid." Ryan smiled a moment hen frowned as Jackson continued "I got an idea. Cruz.. I think it's time I did come home from this. It's obvious I'm not wanted. And I can't do the things the You gets drivers can. But I'm not letting Roy get off on this. You wanna race kid. I'm gonna train you. You and I are gonna show Roy she was wrong. I want to rub this is her face."

Cruz wasn't sure this was a good idea. Jackson wanted revenge..

Jackson took Ryan to the trailer to talk. It wasn't long he had Ryan in radiator springs. Teaching him how to be aggressive as a driver. Beat the fear out of him. Jackson did what he could to train the guy. Taught him how to race.. more dirty though. Not like a racer should..

 **But!! Choice here! Does Jackson's training work to get Ryan over his fear and become a great race car driver?!**

 **Yes**

 **Or...**

 **No**


	11. please be patient

please be patient.. working on stories and they just come to me. sometimes i write it and i dont like it so i take longer and rewrite. i apologize for taking so long. i plan to continue all my stories. thank you.


	12. so?

hi! I'm getting back to this story but! Sense most the readers to this one are fans kf the original peoples choice, You readers know that Jackson went back in time and changed his fate a bit.

So i can continue this story as it is. or I can start it over with the new and improved Jackson who will still face many challenges in the end of his career.

you guys choose so!?

Continue this version if the story.

or...

Start storms over edition over with the new Jackson Storm who is a bit different and mature.

He will still face losing his career, Jessica through changes, Sky into boys and more into her sexuality. Cruz and situations there. So!? what will it be


	13. Bonding secrets

"Your turns are to soft!" Jackson yelled at Ryan loudly. They had been practicing all day! They were at Willy's butte in radiator springs for the moment. Cruz was watching. She fronwed. Jackson wasn't the greatest teacher due to his patience or rather lack of it.

Ryan stopped the car and got out the car throwing his helmet down and immediately yelling at Jackson "Gosh! What am I suppose to do!? I can't make that stupid turn!?" Jackson growled back rudely "Becuase you suck!" Cruz rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. Jackson was not the best person for this job. Cruz walked over. "Hey boys... how's training?" Jackson glared at her. "Come on,; maybe we can figure something else out? You know I'm sure Mr McQueen would love to help?" She shrugged.

Jackson snarled quickly with such a dead glare "No! I can do this? Why would I need his help? It's all Ryan!? He sucks! Look at him!? He can't even make that dam turn!?" "You couldn't either?" Cruz replied. Ryan frowned and began to lose confidence in himself. Cruz sighed and continued "Ryan. If you want to race. Don't quit just Becuase my husband's training method is?.. different?.. I'm sure if you asked Mr McQueen he would love to help. Now I have to go home to our girls. Have fun." And with that crux turned and left. Jackson was angry with her but let it go. He was more angry with Ryan.

"Let's.. take a breather kid." Jackson suggested. Ryan agreed because he honestly was sick of getting yelled at.

Jackson headed to town for a drink. He needed his nerves calmed down. And ofcorse there was Lightning at the diner. Jackson sighed and sat down. Maybe Cruz was right. Maybe he did need help training Ryan. But he wouldn't admit it for now. And he was to angry to give a dam right now. He grabbed a beer and headed outside. His phone buzzed.

 _Roy_

 _We need to talk. Period._

Jackson stared at it. It only made him more angry. Sense she did fire him a while ago! He ignored it. But then another text.

 _Roy_

 _I'll have someone pick you up tonight by the sign outside that place you live in_

Jackson wouldn't meet her. After all the problems Roy caused and then adding that he couldn't race anymore because of her! Jackson finished no beer and headed home. He walked inside and heard laughing. Jessica giggling in a weird way in the living room. Whatever. Jackson walked by and glanced and kept walking but stopped and stepped back. Staring at his young teenage daughter and.. a boy? A boy!? Not this now!?.. Jackson sighed and watched them a moment. Jessica finally noticed her father and spoke up "Dad!?.. hey.. I'm.. um this is Christopher." Jackson nodded and replied "Right.. aren't you the kid that?.. made the winning goal?" Jackson asked. He recognized him some where. Chris for short, nodded answering "Yeah! You have a great house sir. Looks awesome." Chris had tan brown hair and skin to match. Dressed pretty normal. Seemed normal. "Yeah.." Jackson said softly. "Behave yourselves.." and then he walked out to find Cruz.

And she was in the kitchen. "Hey." Jackson said in a quiet but loud voice. Cruz turned "Hey. Did you ask McQueen?" She asked. Jackson stared confused asking "What? Oh! No?.. I don't need his help?" He smarled. Cruz only rolled her eyes. "What's going on in the living room?" Jackson asked. Cruz raised a brow and kinda laughed answering "Uh? Jessica and Chris hanging out?" Jackson couldn't help asking "Is that all? I mean a bit and a girl can not be friends?" Cruz stared and pointed out "Mr McQueen and I are friends?" Jackson glared and explained "Well.. Jessica's not into boys yet? Right?" Cruz stared without answering. "No. No. Does she even know how things work? How guys minds work yet? This can't be normal yet?" Cruz kinda laughed replying "Calm down? It's normal. And I already talked to her a while back about boys and.. you know?." She shrugged.

Jackson sighed. Jessica was even more out going and wild than Sky had ever been. "You dont think she'd?.." Jackson stopped before saying it. Cruz raised a brow but then realized what he meant answering "No?.. No?.. Jessica is way to young to actually do anything?.." Cruz sounded unsure herself. Both parents walked over and peeked in at Chris and Jessica for a moment. The two were whispering and giggling a bit. "They are totally fine. Just friends." Cruz whispered. They watched as Chris put his hand on Jessica's thigh. Jackson's eyes widened as he whispered "Just friends?.." Cruz frowned staring. Chris looked back and Jackson and Cruz both quickly hid away. Not wanting the young kids to know they were being watched.

"You still think she wont?.." Jackson asked. Cruz sighed answering "I'll.. I'll talk to her again later.." Jackson nodded. Really hoping it was nothing. "You remeber what it was like to be thirteen? Starting to get into?..Well girls i guess." Cruz asked smiling. Jackson frowned answering "No. I didn't get into girls until like fourteen or so?" Cruz stared "Oh?.. Well.. I was around Jessica's age. It's normal babe." Jackson nodded and peeked around at the kids. Jessica laid her hand on top of Chris's. Making Jackson nervous ans swallow hard. "How old were you when you?.. firt time?.. I'm worried about Sky.." Jackson asked and admitted.

Cruz stared and giggled thinking and answering "Well how old were you?.. I guess I was in collage or working? Besides Sky has already done it?" Jackson's eyes widend as he snarled "What!?" Cruz stared and shrugged "Its not a big deal? Shes3an adult Jackson?" Jackson snarled back "No shes not? She's a?.. A girl!?" Cruz glared and scolded "Thats horrible. If she were a boy you wouldn't care!?" Jackson rolled his eyes. Deep down he knew that was true. It wasn't that she was a girl.. Sky was his little girl. And the thought of some guy touching her and putting his "No? No?.. Sky wouldn't do that? She would have told me?" He snarled. Cruz snickered sarcastically saying "Yeah?.. Cause thats what every girl cant wait to do? Brag about sex with their father?.." Jackson frowned. His girls were growing up and he was missing out.

"I gotta get some air.." Jackson muttered and left the house. He did. He could not believe this. His life was changing everywhere he turned. He found himself going over to McQueen's home and knocking on the door. Sally opened the door and suprised "Storm? Lightning is at the shop I'm afraid." Jackson sighed and nodded saying "Oh.. Um.. Okay. Thanks.." He about turned to leave but stopped and asked "Sally?.. If I can call you that?.." Sally shrugged. Jackson continued "How did he do it?.. Face retirement?.. Choose that?.." Sally stared. She was being asked this by none other than the man who pushed her husband out of racing. Part of her couldn't beleive it. She smiled warmly answering "He didn't at first. When it's time?.. You'll know." She shut the door as Jackson left.

Jackson went on for a drive. And he let Cruz know ofcorse. Cruz didn't care. She knew he was overwhelmed right now anyway. It was late when he returned home. Cruz fell asleep on the couch waiting up for him.She heard the door shut and sat up and called "Jackson?" She walked over to where she heard the fridge open in the kitchen.

"Jackson?" She called. Jackson looked at her and stared a moment. "Long drive?.. You okay?" She asked. Jackson wlaked closer to her and brushed her hair and answered "I am now.." She could smell the alcohol on his breath and slapped his hand away scolding "Seriously!? It's a school night for the girls!? Get to bed so they dont hear you!?" Jackson rolled his eyes and walked on. Slapping Cruz's but on the way up the bedroom. It only made Cruz angry but she let it be and followed her husband to bed for the rest of the night...

Jackson woke up feeling pretty crappy. He sat up in bed and sighed a good deep breath out. He looked at the time and there was a note.

 _Took Jess to school and Sky is with me for the day. Going to the city and shopping with her. Sober up and get ahold of yourself before we get home. please. Love you_

Jackson frowned and felt even worse. He sat in the bed for a moment. Thinking ehat was he gonna do?.. He wasn't done racing?.. he didnt want to be yet but.. He needed to find a way to be happy. His phone went off. In his jeans. He looked at it. Roy...

 _Roy_

 _You never showed? Not like you?_

Jackson rolled his eyes. Roy wasn't use to getting a no or ignored. She always got what she wanted. But after what happened.. Jackson didn't want to tall to her really and set the phone down...

A race was coming this weekend and Cruz knew Ryan and Jackson weren't gettinf along very much. So she got passes and the entire family went out to the races for the weekend. Jessica asked if Hudson, her friend. Could come along. It was fine with Jackson as long as it wasn't Christopher or whatever that boys name was. And for Jackson, it felt weird. Having to get passes to walk by pit row? He never had to do that before.

The family and Hudson and Ryan walked around the pits. Watching the racers get ready. Watching Herbie get ready. Herbie noticed thr family walling by and smiled a bit. Waving to Sky. Sky waved her fingers back and Jackson slapped her hand down scolding "Not gonna happen." Hudson and Jessica stared at Herbie for a moment. Hud asked his friend, "Is that the guy you were talking about?" Jessica nodded and whispered into Hudson's ear which he gave a weord face to whatever she said. The family stopped at the pits to a racer Jackson and Cruz use to race with. Gerald Kar.

"Jackson! How are doing buddy? I heard about what happened with the sponsor?" Gerald said and walked over to Jackson and his wife. "Good to see you to Cruz." Gerald added. Sky crossed her arms and srood there. Jackson, Cruz ans Gerald began talking for a little bit. 13 year old Jessica looked around as she became bored and smiled. "Hey." She nudged Hudson's side. He jumped a bit to the side from being ticklish and yelped "What?" Jessica giggled asking "Wanna do something fun?" Hud raised a brow and asked "What do you mean?" Jessica motioned her head a direction and Hudson looked back at the officials razor. like a golf cart.

Sky noticed them and it gave her an idea. She watched as Hudson and Jessica slipped away and took off in the cart. She waited a moment then tapped her father's shoulder and with a smile said "Jessica and Hudson just stole a razor." Cruz and Jackson looked over and saw rhe razor with the two kids turn a corner! Jackson growled "Fuck! I'll get them!" Cruz ordered "Go ahead to our seats Sky!" And rushed with Jackson to get the kids!

Sky nodded and walked over to Howleys pits and to him with a smile. Herbie stared at her and noticed her parents not around asking "Did you ditch your parents?" He kinda chuckled. Sky shrugged and nodded. Herbie smiled saying "You sneaky thing.." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. "I wanna take this somewhere else.." Sky said softly. Herbie's eyes widened with suprise but replied "Uh?.. Yeah a got a while before the race?.. We can go to my trailer.."...

Jackson yelled "Jessica!" Hudson looked behind them and coward down saying "Um.. Think we should stop now?.. Your dad is coming up behind us?.. We are already in big trouble now.." Jessica laughed and looked behind them seeing her father and mother walking fast and catching up to them. "Naa? Don't be such a baby? If we are gonna get into trouble it might as well be worth it?" She pushed the pedal to the floor and took off! Jackson slowed and stopped. He wasn't about to run after them and chase down a razor? Cruz stopped next to him and said "Mr McQueen is gonna be furious.." Jackson shook his head and replied "Let them get caught by the officials. I'm tired of dealing with her." He walked back. Cruz called out asking "We have to find them Jackson?! What if they got hurt or something?" Jackson sighed frustrated and replied "Fine!?" He yelled and he and Cruz walked on trying to find the kids.

Jessica took a turn really sharp, Hudson yelled "Slow down!?" Jessica looked at him teasing "Baby!?" When Jessica looked back there was a water boy walking and she swerved hard again to miss the man and Hudson fell out. of the razor, rolling across the pavement. "Hudson!.." Jessica yelled at she hit the brakes. Jessica jumped out and rushed over to her friend. Hudson was laying on the ground and groaned a bit as he sat up. He grabbed his arm in some pain. Some light road burn like marks on his arms and face. Jessica knelt down with him asking "You okay?" Hudson didn't want to seem like a baby in front of a girl and answered with a fake smile "Oh yeah?.. Totally fine?.." Wow.. Hudson stared at Jessica.. Her blue eyes and perfect silky hair.. She was so?.. perfect.. Jessica noticed Hudson's weird stare and asked "Whats wrong with your face?" Hudson blushed and turned away. He knew his parents would never let him date her.. Especially if they found out about this now to.

The man she almost hit and two officals walked over checking on them. Jackson and Cruz caught up and made their way into the crowd. Cruz grabbed Jessica's arm scolding "What got into your head? Why did you take off?" Jackson helped Hudson up and asked "You okay?" Hudson still held his arm and nodded with an expression that made Jackson sigh.He could tell the boy was hiding his pain. "Let's get you checked out to be sure.." Jackson said to the kid. Hudson frowned and stared at Jessica. Jackson spoke up to his wife "Gonna take Hudson to the medic real quick.. We will meet back up at the seats.." Cruz nodded and left with Jessica.

As Jackson and Hudson walked Hudson asked nervously "Are you gonna tell my dad?..My mom?.." Jackson looked down at the kid's scratched face and asked "Well they will know something happened? Your pretty banged up?" Hudson frowned and walked next to Jackson then said "I could just tell them a fell or something?..Please dont tell them?" The kid really didn't want to get in trouble. His dark blue eyes babying Jackson. Jackson sighed and answered "I'll think about it.." in a deep quiet tone.

 **Parenting moment.**

 **Does Jackson tell Lightning and Sally about Jessica and Hudson stealing a Razor cart and getting hurt like that? He knows Lightning is alot harder on Hud than Jackson preferred.**

 **yes. Tell the McQueens what happened.**

 **or...**

 **no. Keep this one secret between them.**


	14. Young dumb decisions

Jackson and Hudson returned to their seats where he realized and asked "Wait? Where's Sky?" Cruz answered worried "I told her to come to the seats?.. I couldn't risk Jessica running off again!?" Jackson gently pushed Hudson toward Cruz and snarled "I know where she is.." Angry. He left to get his daughter back.

Jackson headed to thw trailer of Herbie's but stopped when he realized the time?.. He has to he headed to the pits?.. So Jackson walked to his pits and sure enough Sky was over there. Jackson walled over and grabbed Sky's hand scolding "How dare you come over here!? Come on!" He pulled but Sky yanked hee hand away and snapped "No!? I'm not goinf with you guys. I'm staying right here with Herbie's crew." Jackson growled "No, You're not!?" Sky sighed and replied "I am. And then I'm going to a party afterwards. I'm 19 dad. Can't treat me like a kid." Jackson stared at his daughter. He was angry and didnt want the attention from the press. So he walked away.

When he sat back down next to his wife Cruz immediately asked "Where's Sky?.." Jackson shook his head answering "Herbie's pits.. I don't know what to do Cruz.. I just dont know?.." Cruz sighed clueless to. Jessica began to play on her phone. Hudson glanced at her and asked "How much trouble are you gonna be in?.." Jessica looked at Hudson and raised a brow asking "Why would I be in trouble?" Hudson stared, eyes wide answering "Because we stole am officials cart?.." Jessica giggled explaining "Oh!? Ha! Right.. No my parents will forget about it. Sky is theie favorate." Hudson stared replying "My parents say parents shouldn't pick favorates." Jessica snickered back "Says the only child?. No its fine with me? Means I get whatever I want?" Hudson sighed and couldn't believe that. His parents were so strict compared to hers.

After the race Jackson went back to grab Sky quickly. Hoping she hadn't left with this jerk yet. But as he got to the trailer he couldn't find them. Between shuffling through the crowd, fans, and press!?..

But then a familiar sexy voice called out to him "Jackson Storm. You've been ignoring me.." Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Reminding himself be was happily married to Cruz. Even though things were a little?.. Crazy right now and there was definitely no action at home. He turned and glared at Roy saying "Not now. I'm trying to find my daughter." Roy sighed saying "Right.. I forget you have kids. Such disgusting creatures.." She mumbled. "I dont like being ignored Jackson." She said loudly. Jackson sighed and walked up to her. Her pretty red dress that showed off her curves but Jackson shool his head and replied "Get use to it. You fired me!? We are done!" He yelled in her face.

Roy raised a brow and replied "So what?. Doesn't mean we can't be friends?.." Jackson stared at her. Not gonna lie. Jackson wanted her. but less than usual. He got up to her face and scolded "No." And walked away. Leaving her hot and bothered...

Now Sky was long gone at some party. Worrying her parents to death! But she was over 18. Not much they could do. It was even getting late. The music was really loud at the huge hotel suite Sky was at and filled with a huge crowd. Laser lights and fake smoke and live music and a dj. Food galore and lots of people drinking. Sky hadnt reslly drank. She tried it a few times when she would sneak it from her fathers stash but never got tipsy yet even! Sky came with Herbie, She was wearing old boot cut jeans and a Herbie Howley racing shirt. The crowds were dancing, laughing or drinking. She could faintly hear the sound of someone puking too. She had never been to a party like this?.

Herbie grabbed Sky's hand and pulled her around the place as he drank with his other hand. "Wanna dance?" He asked her. Sky smiled and shrugged loudly answering "Sure!" Sky danced dirty. Grinding down Herbie's body. up and down. He hrabbed her hair a bit and she swirled her but around his pelvis. She stood up and they made out too. Some friends or what Sky guessed to be friends of Herbie's walked up. "Hey man! Sup!?" One yelled. Herbie smiled in his sexy white teeth and man bun and black shirt and sexy muscles. "Dude have you met Shy!?" He asked. "Sky!?.." Sky corrected. The few guys nodded and shook her hand. One asked "Is she a freebie or tight?" Sky had no idea what that meant?

Herbie chuckled and wrapped his arm around answering "She is a little of both." The other giys chuckled and Herbie then asked "Here baby.. Why dont you drink some to?." Sky stared up at Herbie and replied "No... I don't drink.. 19?.." She said with a confused look. One Herbie's friends whispered "Buzzkill." Sky glared and took the drink. She guzzled it down hard. It burned. She choked and coughed it up out of her nose some. Her face turned red of embarrassment! The guys all laughed at her! Sky suddenly felt sick and rushed to the bathroom! but there was a couple inside using it for other things! Sky ran back and outside and ran into some guy. She stepped back and stared at hik a moment.

He looked at her and asked "You okay?.. You look sick?.." And then she barfed! All over the mans shirt and pants and shoes! Now she felt even more embarrassed as people pointed and laughed. The man was grossed out by that a little but saw how awful Sky obviously felt and took her hand and guided her to the street saying "Its fine come on.." Sky was sick and scared and vulnerable. She had no idea who this guy was!?...

The two sat on the curb of the street. The young man took off his shirt. He had such a sexy hard and toned chest. Sky stared ag him a moment. Watching him use the clean parts of his shirt to clean his pants. His sexy abs showing.. He had brown hair and freckles on his face. He looked at Sky amd smiled a bit. Wiping her mouth of a bit of barf. She blushed and gazed at his brown eyes. "What are you doing in a place like this?.." The man asked. He was young. had to be the same age as Sky. Sky muttered nervously "I um?.. I came with Herbie.." The man snickerd and shook his head. Sky then asked "What are you?.. Doing here?.. For girls?" She asked. The man shook his head and joked "I wish. But.. No.. I sadly live there... With the world's worst room mate." Sky nodded and stared up at the stars in the night sky. "My dad is gonna kill me.." She whined. The man chuckled and spoke

"The Little bear.." Sky stared confused and he noticed so he blushed and explained "The stars.. You probably known it as Little dipper or ursa minor." "oohh.." Sky said in confusion still. The man continued to babble "The tradition of naming the northern constellations bears, is greek mostly. The original "bear" is thusUrsa Major, and Ursa Minor was admitted as second. A myth tells of two bears that saved Zeus from his murderous fatherCronusby hiding him onMount Ida. Later Zeus set them in the sky, but their tails grew long from being swung by the god..." The guy stopped seeing as he babbled on and figured he bored the girl.

Sky asked "You made all that up. Didn't you?" The man chuckled answering "Nope, I use to be really big into Constellations and just everything science" Sky was impressed a bit and asked "So you are a college boy?" The mam shrugged answering "I was.. I dropped out." "Why?" Sky asked. The young man sighed answering honestly "I don't know?.. Just?.. Did?.. What about you? What are you studying?" Sky's eyes widened explaining "Oh no. I'm not in college. I graduated High school.and went straight to work. I'm.. I'm actually just a plain old mechanic.." She blushed. The kid seemed suprised and asked "Really?" Sky nodded. The young man asked "So what are you doing with a guy like Herbie? The guys a jerk?" Sky scolded and stood up for the racer "No he's not!? Herbie is so?.. Cool and?.. Nice!?" The young man then asked "So?.. Why isn't he out here with you?.." Sky rolled her eyes answering "Cause?.. I told him to you know?.. Not worry and or come out with me? It's totally fine!?" She faked a smile.

But the young man caught it and Sny admitted "Okay so he's a jerk.. But I really don't want my dad to find out he was right about him.." She frowned. The young man nodded amd replied "Well you can do better." He glanced over at the huge party inside and mumbled "Just like I could do better picking a room mate next time. I hate these parties.." Sky chuckled and asked "Who are you anyway?" The man's eyes widened answering "Gosh I'm sorry!? I'm Vern." "Sky. Sky Wheeler." Vern shook her hand saying "Nice to meet you Sky. Is that shory for Skyler or somethin?" Sjy shook her jead answering "Nope.. Just Sky." Vern smiled and then asked "So?.. You do have a way home right? Id offer a ride but don't want to give rides to party girls.. No offense!? I just?.. Dont want trouble.." Sky sighed and tookout her phone and mumbled "I mean I guess I could call my dad but.. He's gonna be super pissed.." Vern sighed and nodded. Sky thought it over and stood up saying "I'll just find Herbie amd get home.." Vern didn't stop her amd watched her head back inside.

Sky found Herbie drinking with some guys She walked up and he immediately asked "There's my girl!? Where were you?" He asked smiling. Sky answered by asking "Can you just take me back home?.. I don't think I should be out much longer?.." Herbie chuckled amd asked e on!? Dont you want another round of our little pre race fun from earlier? May even have a friend join in? hmm?" He waved cute to a blonde across the room. Sky's lips curled. disgusted. She would never do that? "I really just wanna go home now Herbie?.." She asked again. Herbie shrugged answering "When I'm ready to leave we'll go. Okay babe?" Sky frowned and turned around. Herbie grabbed her hand asking "Come on.. Stay a while?.. I promise I'll take you home okay?.." Sky frowned but Vern stepped in and asked "Wanna ride?.. I can't stand there and watch this anymore." Sky stared at Vern answering "No.. Um?.. Herbie will take me home.." Vern stared at Herbie and asked "He's drunk? You really are gonna trust him?" Herbie stepped up and growled "Fuck off man. Lady said she's with me."

Vern through his hands up and stepped back saying "Not making her do anything.." Herbie stepped up into Vern's face and Vern stared at the ground. His head low. Herbie smiled and snarled into Vern's ear "So lame you trying to pick off my buffet?" Vern shook his head saying "No.. No she's all yours dude.." Herbie patted Vern's cheek complimenting "Good boy.. Man I love me!" He shouted. Vern stepped back and spoke to Sky "I'm leaving.. You can leave with your boufriend.." He then turned around and left. Sky watched Vern leave and then stared at Herbie.and frowned.

 **Sky choice here!? She won't call her father out of embarrassment he may cause and she doesn't want to admit he was right.**

 **1\. Run after Vern and get a ride home**

 **(He is somone she justmet though)**

 **or...**

 **2\. Wait around the party and let Herbie take her home. (She does like him)**


	15. it's never easy

Vern pulled up at the fancy hotel Sky told him she was staying at. Vern stared suprised and asked "Is your dad super rich or something?" Sky shrugged and answered "Kinda?.. Look thank you. And.. Sorry i barfed all over you.." Vern sighed and replied "I'll live. Lucky I had this other shirt in the back seat of my car." Sky smiled. "Maybe.." Vern started but stopped. He didn't know where he was going with that. Sky gazed into the his brown eyes. She did look pretty attractive. Sky leaned forward toward his face to kiss him. It was a heat of the moment kiss!

But she stopped when she was almost there hearing Vern ask "What are you doing?" Sky blushed and sat back into the passenger seat. Embarrassed, she explained "Oh? I?.. Just um?.." She had no clue what came over her. Vern stared at her confused a bit. He wasn't that guy. He was not about to kiss a total stranger. Not to mention she barfed on him not a few hours ago?

Suddenly they heard someone yell "Sky! Get inside now!" Vern looked over and his eyes widened! He panicked asking "Oh my god!? Your dad is Jackson Storm!? THE JACKSON STORM!??!" Sky shrugged answering "Yes?.." Vern panicked saying "He beat up Herbie!? And?.. his daughter?... is in my car?.. ohgod I'm dead..." He hunkered down in the seat.

This ofcorse infuriated Jackson who was suddenly at the driver window and tapped the glass yelling "Sky out now!" Sky sighed. Vern faked a nervous smile and rolled down the window nervously. "Hello Mr Storm?..." He muttered with a small wave. Jackson glared and asked "You sleep with my daughter?" Vern's eyes widened answering "No!? No Sir!?.. i was bringing her home after um.. Herbie just.. She was!?.. i?.." Vern was to nervous to make any sense. Jackson asked "What's that smell?.." Sky raised her hand explaining "Me.. I threw up all over Vern.." "Vern?" Jackson snarled and glared at the young man. Sky thanked Vern for the ride again and got out the car. Jackson watched her and made sure she went into the hotel.

Jackson stared at Vern and firmly said "Thank you. For bringing her back to me." Vern swallowed nervously and nodded. "Don't let me see you again... Vern." Jackson added. Vern nodded again and left. Jackson sighed. He was tired. tired of dealing with Sky acting like this and Jessica and her stupid behavior.

Once he was inside with his family he scolded loudly at his oldest. "How dare you go to some place like that!? You're lucky that kid brought you home!?" Sky rolled her eyes snarling "Whatever. I was fine. I got a ride home okay?" Jackson growled yelling "That's not the point!? What if that guy took you to his place!? Or what if he stopped the car somewhere alone!?" "Good grief dad nothing like that happened!?" She yelled. Her eyes teared up.

"Good!? What about Herbie!? Did he touch you!?" Jackson yelled. Sky's eyes teared up yelling "No!? Okay!? Stop!?" She crossed her arms. At this point Cruz told Hud and Jess to go in the other room. Jackson yelled "So what!? You just went along with him for company!? I dont think so!?" Sky had tears rolling down her face and yelled "Nothing really happened! okay!? I'm fine!" Jackson was furious and yelled "No!? You're grounded!" Sky yelled back "You can't ground me im 19!?" Jackson laughed screaming "And still live under my roof!? You are grounded!" Sky was crying hard by now and yelled "Why do you want me to be so unhappy! Why do you hate me!?" Jackson yelled "I'm trying to look out for you!?" Cruz grabbed his hand. Hoping to step in.

Sky yelled and stomped her foot "Well dont! I dont need you!" Jackson laughed "Ha!? Sure!? Than why did you come here!? Why didn't you stay the night with Herbie or Vern!?" Cruz snarled "Jackson stop." Firmly. Sky growled and yelled "Are you for real!? I guess I should have!? I'd rather be getting laid than listening to this!?" Jackson and Cruz's eyes widened. "So you are sleeping with Herbie!?" Jackson asked loudly. Sky growled yelling "I can sleep with whoever I want dad!?" Cruz snapped again "Jackson and Sky! Stop." Sky snarled "Youre not even my real mother!" Jackson pushed Cruz back gently and yelled at Sky "You will not talk to Cruz like that! She has been more of a mother to you than anyone!! I will not allow it! And as long as you're living with me there will be no boys! Period!" Sky stomped and yelled "I hate you!" Jackson stared a bit hurt and watched Sky stomp to her room. "Yeah well!?.. I'm not very fond of you either!" He yelled. Then Sky slammed the door.

It was quiet for a moment. Just Jackson breathing heavy. Cruz sighed and opened her mouth to say something but Jackson stopped her saying "Don't. Just dont." He walked away to the bedroom and shut the door. Cruz sighed again with a frown. Sky was just like her father sometimes...

Cruz lay next to Jackson but neither of them could sleep. They just sat there. Staring at the ceiling. Cruz sighed and brole the silence asking "What are we going to do?.." Jackson shook his head and amswered sarcastically "Could just get new kids and start over?" Cruz glared and slapped his chest. He only chuckled softly

Cruz continued "I'm serious. Jessica is out of hand and Sky?.." Jackson snarled "Dont even. I can't stand her like this. She needs to understand that I am her father. What I say goes." He said this firmly. Cruz gave her opinion "Yeab but grounding her from boys? Come on?.." Jackson shook his head and replied "She scared me Cruz!? Something could have happened to her tonight?.. I can't lose her.. It feels like I already have..." He frowned and sat up. Cruz sighed and sat up. Rubbing Jackson's back some. He pushed her away and got up saying "I gotta get some air.. I'll be back in a few hours.." Cruz grabbed his hand asking "You're not going to come home drunk are you?... The girls shouldn't see you like that and we have Hudson?" Jackson stared at his wife with a frown. He didn't answer. Just gently pulled his hand away from her grasp and grabbed a shirt leaving. Cruz felt her heart break. Like someone put a hole in her chest as tears came to her eyes...

Jackson drove out and around. Yes he was going to drink. It's how he handled things. He drove pass a few bars and clubs. But he felt to old for that. He just wanted a quiet drink. He wound up going to some strip club. Ot was wrong to but he didnt care. Just needed to relax. Jackson went insixe and sat at the bar. Music played loudly. Heavy dance music. Three different girls dancing up on podiums. A few cute waitresses making sure customers were satisfied. Jackson drank a few straight. Watching the girls and just drinking helped his nerves. He soom forgot why he was even on edge so much. Feeling better. He drank a few more and wound up paying for a private room.

The girl was a random brunette who had alot of glitter on her. She danced on Jackson as he sat and watched. Watched her body and drank. He grazed his hand across her and she stopped dancing amd leaned up into his lap. Rubbing her hands over his body. Jackson pulled her up by her hair and pressed his fave to hers in a small kiss. She didn't seem to mind. Jackson and the girl kissed again dirty. But Jackson let her go and pulled away slowly. This was wrong. He had his edge knocked off. he didnt need to go as far as to sleep with another woman. He done that once to Cruz and it was hard to live with that guilt. "Here." He handed her the cash and got up. Adjusting himself. And he left.

He wasn't drunk drunk. Just. He could handle alot. He worked his way up to this. Jackson wound up back home shortly. Where he should have been anyway...

The following day, Everyone packed and was about ready to head out. Sky and Jackson weren't talking. Sky came out and ignored him all the drive home to. It was fine with Jackson. They both needed the time to cool down. They stopped by The McQueen's first to drop off Hudson. Cruz sighed as they parked the car. Hudson spoke up nervously "I'll just run in.. No need to walk me?.." He rushed out with his bag and to the front door. Cruz glanced at Jackson and said "We gotta tell them." Jackaon raised a brow asking "Tell them what?" Cruz looked back at Jessica who was on her phone and Sky eho had head phones in and then answered "About the kids stealing that razor?"

Jackson shrugged "We don't have to. Hudson asked me not to. Just this once let's leave it alone. You know McQueen is just gonna blame everything on our daughter and make an ordeal of it. Then scold me of my parenting?" Cruz glared and opened the door snarling "Well Hudson didn't ask me. And you know it's the right thing to do." She stepped out and shut the door a little hard. Jackson watched as Cruz went up and explained to Lightning what happened during the trip. Jackson sighed. He looked in the mirror at Sky. Frowning. Cruz returned to the car and Jackson asked "So what did he say?" Cruz hesitated answering "Well.. I don't think we will have Hudson join us at a race again?.." Jackson snickered a bit and drove home.

As they all walked in Jackson dropped the bags and spoke to Sky "Sky.. Sky I think we need to talk?" Sky glared at her father and snarled "Fuck you!" And went to her room slamming the door. Jackson was furious. How dare she talk to him like that! "I can't do it Cruz. I'm gonna kill her." Cruz snickered a bit woth a giggle and Jackson gave her this aweful stare. Cruz's eyed widened as she cleared her throat saying "Sorry.. Not funny.." Jackson shook his head asking "And sense when does she talk like that?" Cruz sighed answering "Well she's?.. Alot like you Jackson and she watches you more than you think?.." Jackson raised a brow asking "I don't talk like that?" Cruz's brows raised a moment as she grabbed a water and handed it to Jackson.

He asked aa he sipped it "What happened to the little girl I use to read bedtime stories to or hey what happened to the swear jar crap she always scolded me for?" Cruz giggled answering "She grew up Jackson. And if I remember right? You got rid of the swear jar after you basically filled it in a week?" Jackson glared and sipped the water then snarled asking "Is this a joke? I need a real drink." And he walled over to get him something else from the fridge. Cruz sighed and began to wonder if maybe Jackson had a bit of a problem lately.

"What are we gonna do with her?.." He asked his wife. Cruz sighed thinking. "Why dont we just give her space? I can talk to her later and see what's really going on? Everyone goes through a faze babe." Cruz suggested. Jackson thought about then voiced his opinion "Or you know what? Sky wants to he an adult? We should treat her like it. No more free loadin. She has a job? She can pay her weight.

 **now Jackson and Cruz have different ideas**

 **But which way do they go about this!?**

 **Cruz's idea. Give Sky space. Just Cruz talk to her sometime, Hope its a faze.**

 **or...**

 **Jackson's idea. Make her pay rent, pay for her own things. But being Jackson he may take it as far as paying her part in bills, food, insurance, the entire thing.**


	16. So close

Jackson was out training Ryan again. "To soft!? What have I told you!?" He scolded into the headset. They were out at willy's butte. "I'm trying!" Ryan yelled as he became more and more frustrated.

Jackson heard the faint sound of a loud engine. He glanced back and it was Lightning. He sighed and rolled his eyes. This is exactly what he needed right now.. Someone to try and tell him he's doing something wrong. Lightning's car stopped and he got out. Walking over next to Jackson. He watched the young race run around the butte a few times. "Did Cruz send you?" Jackson asked kinda rudely. Lightning watched the kid turn hard then answered "No. I needed to get out. Sky is severely pissed at you." Jackson snickered a bit and replied "Good." Lightning watched as the kid wasn't doing to well then asked "What exactly did you do?" Jackson sighed explaining "She wants to be an adult. So she has to be treated like one." Lightning sighed and replied cautiously "Well.. I should tell you than.." Jackson stared listening, "Sky booked herself a room at the cone. Said she might be there a while." Jackson's eyes widened. He shook his head upset and hurt as he snarled "She's so stupid." Lightning watched Ryan run around a few more laps.

Then watched as Jackson began to yell at the kid "What is wrong with you!? Ive told you a million times!? Try harder!" Lightning frowned at Jackson's coaching style. "Good god!? Why cant you just go faster!? You think you can be a racer going that slow!?" Lightning sighed and tried to talk to Storm. "You have to connect with your driver Storm?" Jackson glared and snarled "He's not my driver?" Lightning raised saying "Oh?.. Okay?.." Softly. Jackson shook his head watching Ryan and then explained "The kid is just helping me get back at someone. That's all." Lightning stared and asked "Really?" Jackson shrugged answering "Sure. He just doesn't know it." Lightning's brows lowered as he replied "So you're using him?" Jackson smiled a bit explaining "Its a win win? He gets trained and I show someone they made a mistake firing me." He glared, watching the kid.

Lightning sighed and gave some advice. "He's doing great on his turns.. He just needs to pick up speed out of the second and fourth turns.." And he turned away leaving. Jackson sighed and watched the kid. Lightning was right.. "Hey Light.." Jackson called. Lightning stopped and looked over at the racer that aided in his retirement. Jackson stared at the ground and continued in asking "I could really use your help with training the kid?.." Lightning sighed and explained "I won't help you use him. Ryan wants to he a racer?.. He doesn't deserve to be your accomplice in revenge? When you're ready to actually train him?.. Actually help him? Then come to me." And walked away back to his sports car.

Jackson mumbled to himself "I didn't need your help anyway.."...

After practice Jackson headed home. Walking into his home he found Sky yelling and fighting with Cruz. Jackson sighed calling out, "Hey I'm home!? What's going on!?" But no one even noticed. Sky and Cruz were too busy fussing and fighting to hear him so Jackson slammed the front door hard and yelled "HEY!?" Cruz and Sky both became silent and stared at him. "What is going on?" He asked. Sky immediatly answered "I just want to get my things in my room and Cruz told me I can't because you told her you paid for them and so they belonged to you?" Jackson shook his head. He didn't want to deal with this today. "Yes Sky. I told Cruz not to let you take anything I paid for. And what's this i hear about you moving out into the bed bug motel?" Cruz glared a bit at Jackson as she knew what he meant. Sky snarled explaining "I can not stand your rules dad? So I spent some of my money on my own place." She crossed her arms all snootie like with attitude. Jackson hated that Sky did that. He din't want her to leave jusr?/ Grow up? "My rules are so simple Sky? I am trying to help you grow up?" Sky snickered as she snarled "Oh please? NO boys, pay for my own insurance, car, showers, electricity, phone? Now I'm not aloud to have anything you got me? You are out to ruin my life!? I can't live like this!?" She yelled. Jackson did not have the energy for this as he rubbed his ey lids. He had a bad head ache coming on now. "Fine. Go live in a little crappy caution cone. I need a drink." He groaned and went for the kitchen. He really did not have the energy to deal with Sky today. Cruz sighed and followed.

"Rough day at the track?" She asked as she leaned on the frame and watched Jackson pop open a beer. Jackson sipped it hard and fast with a gulp then answered "I don't wanna talk about it.. I'm headed out tomorrow to the race coming up early with Ryan though. I can not wait to show Roy what a mistake she made. That is literally the only good thing I have to look forward to anymore. Well that and this drink." He joked. Cruz frowned and watched Jackson drink some more. Cruz walked over and grabbed Jackson's hand with the beer asking "Is this your first drink today?" Jackson stared blankly with a frown growing on his face. He raised a brow and asked "What does it matter?" Cruz sighed and let go of his hand. She realized that maybe for the past few years?.. Jackson became dependent on the alcohol. But being that she rarely drank she really didn't know? Plus Jackson could hold his beer well. But he had had lots of practice it seemed.

"What about a date?" Cruz asked. Jackson asked "What do you mean? Like a date date?" Cruz nodded explaining "Yeah? I mean we could use the night out? You wear a suit and I'll put on something sexy? I'll get someone to watch the girls or well Jessica?...Have some alone time? Before you leave?" Jackson thought about it. They hadn't been out together in so long. He couldn't even really remeber when the last time was? But?... He had to get ready to leave and between everything going on with Sky and now this? Jackson sighed and answered "I just can't?.. I'm sorry.." He watched as Cruz's expression changed into disappointment. He felt a little bad so he lifted her chin up and smiled warmly at her "I promise.. When I return I'll take you on a real date." Cruz smiled a little hearing that. She just hated that she had to wait. Jackson took his beer and headed up stairs to the bedroom. To drink his beer and sleep...

As Jackson said, He and Ryan headed out esrly the following day late morning. They took a plane down to the next race. Jacksom reserved two rooms because there was no way he was sharing a room with Ryan. Once they got there the two split up to their rooms after setting a meet time in the morning to head out to the track. But as Jackson lay in the bed. He just couldnt sleep. So instead he began to think of how good it would feel to shove how well of a driver Ryan had become into Roy's face. See her ask for him to race and Ryan give hee something she hated hearing. No. Oh it was only reason he came put early. Just to feel that ha! in your face feeling!

He wanted to do it tomorrow when the two of them went out. Bur he had to make sure Roy would be there. So he grabbed his phone ans just asked her. Jackson then got morr snuggled up into the bed. Kinda waiting for her answer. Then the ohone buzzed on the bed side table. He felt good about this and took it reading it.

 _Roy,_

 _Yes. Are yoj coming out again? I heard about the last interesting event?_

Jackson sighed. Jessica and Hudson with the kart...

 _Jackson,_

 _I am._

 _Roy,_

 _Cant wait to see me or something Jackson?_

 _Jackson_

 _Something like that._

 _Roy,_

 _I cant wait to see you to._ _Meet at the old trailer._

Jackson stared at that last text. Feeling a weord feeling in his stomach. He swallowed hard and debated even sending his next text but found himself pressing send.

 _Jackson,_

 _What are you doing?_

Roy replied with a photo lf herself. A selfie of her hair up in a bun. Laying chest and tummy down on a bed. Her feet kicked up in the air. She looked shirtless. She looked sexy and Jackson sighed. Placing the phone down. He couldn't understand why Roy had always made him melt? Made him weak and made him make stupid choices. So he went to sleep for the night. Trying his best not to think about Roy...

The following day, Ryan and Jackson headed to the track as planned. Walking around. Ryan felt nervous. He just eanted to race. And right now he had no sponsor. They walked through the parking. Looking for rhe old Storm trailer. Then there it was. Ryan followed Jackson to the door bur Jackson stopped him saying "You stay outside. This will be quick. Just remember, dont take Roy as a sponsor. It'll kill her." Ryan frowned but nodded to his mentor. Or whatever you would call Jackson.

Jackson shut the door ans immediately heard that sexy sweet voice slice through him, "Hello Jackson.." He stared at her. This was a bad idea because his entire plan just went up in flames. Roy was sitting at the bar counter. Her brown hair down ans fluffy, kinda messy.. A long sleeve netted see tgrough shirt showing her sexy halter. A tight black leather pencil skirt that was short. "Come have a drink with me.." She said this in a soft whispering voice. Jackson bit his lips a bit and walked closer. Roy handed him a drink. Jackson drank it down quick and slammed the empty glass on the counter. Roy raised a brow and asked "So what do you need Jackson?.." She asked. Got her lump pinkish red lips... He stared at her a moment. Roy rolled her eyed and slapped some papers on the counter in front of them.

Jackson raised a brow and asked "What's this?" He glanced at them as Roy explained "A contract.." Jackson's eyes widened asking to confirm what he was reading "Wait?.. You want me to rsce again? You'd really let me come back?" Roy sighed and placed her hand on Jackson's as she answered "You do want to race again don't you?.." She stared. Jackson chuckled a bit answering with a smile "Yeah?.. Ofcorse?" Roy smiled and added "Just.. one thing.." She pulled the contract to her with her free hand. Jackson stared confused. "You remember how you got my sponsorship to begin with?.." She pulled his hand in between her legs. Jackson's eyes widened. Not another word was said. The two stared into each others eyes as Roy helped Jackson's hand into places as she bit her lips. Jackson turned red. He felt horrible but got he wanted her as his hand was guided around. It became obvious that he wanted her to as Roy smiled looking down at him. Jackson pulled away and turned away a moment. "Oh?.. you don't want this?.." She asked. Jackson did. oh he lusted for her. This was a mistake..

But now he had the chance to race again! Just once. just one time.. Then he could race again! After this last time with Roy he wouod be faithful. Yeab he would change. be better. just.. After one last weak moment. Suddenly he felt Roy behind him. Wrapping her hands around his beltline and kissing his back shoulder. "Fuck.." He muttered.. Roy giggled a bit hearing that and helped him turn around. They stared at a moment at each other then Roy pulled his face to hers and they kissed. Roy bit his lip gently. Oh gawd she knew how to kill him...

 **Your choice guys.**

 **Jackson gives Roy what she wants. Getting the contract and racing again! Promising himself that this is the last time he lets Roy have her way with him.**

 **or...**

 **Stop. Jackson can't go through with this.His family needs him. Sky and Jessica and.. Cruz. He has to give up racing.. For good.. And be a better man with his family.**


	17. family or not

Jackson shut the door and immediately heard that sexy sweet voice slice through him, "Hello Jackson.." He stared at her. This was a bad idea because his entire plan just went up in flames. Roy was sitting at the bar counter. Her brown hair down ans fluffy, kinda messy.. A long sleeve netted see through shirt showing her sexy halter. A tight black leather pencil skirt that was short. "Come have a drink with me.." She said this in a soft whispering voice. Jackson bit his lips a bit and walked closer. Roy handed him a drink. Jackson drank it down quick and slammed the empty glass on the counter. Roy raised a brow and asked "So what do you need Jackson?.." She asked. God her lump pinkish red lips... He stared at her a moment. Roy rolled her eyed and slapped some papers on the counter in front of them.

Jackson raised a brow and asked "What's this?" He glanced at them as Roy explained "A contract.." Jackson's eyes widened asking to confirm what he was reading "Wait?.. You want me to race again? You'd really let me come back?" Roy sighed and placed her hand on Jackson's as she answered "You do want to race again don't you?.." She stared. Jackson chuckled a bit answering with a smile "Yeah?.. Of course?" Roy smiled and added "Just.. one thing.." She pulled the contract to her with her free hand. Jackson stared confused. "You remember how you got my sponsorship to begin with?.." She pulled his hand in between her legs. Jackson's eyes widened. Not another word was said. The two stared into each others eyes as Roy helped Jackson's hand into places as she bit her lips. Jackson turned red. He felt horrible but god he wanted her as his hand was guided around. It became obvious that he wanted her to as Roy smiled looking down at him. Jackson pulled away and turned away a moment. "Oh?.. you don't want this?.." She asked. Jackson did. oh he lusted for her. This was a mistake..

But now he had the chance to race again! Just once. just one time.. Then he could race again! After this last time with Roy he would be faithful. Yeah he would change. be better. just.. After one last weak moment. Suddenly he felt Roy behind him. Wrapping her hands around his belt line and kissing his back shoulder. "Fuck.." He muttered.. Roy giggled a bit hearing that and helped him turn around. They stared at a moment at each other then Roy pulled his face to hers and they kissed. Roy bit his lip gently. Oh gawd she knew how to kill him...

Jackson pulled away from her kiss and stopped her asking, "Wait, wait, wait.. Let me ask you something?.." He held her hands and they stared at each other. A slight bit of drool on Roy's sexy soft lips. Jackson sighed and asked "If I don't sleep with you, do I still get the contract?" Roy sighed answering "I?.. I don't know Jackson?.. It's more like I'm letting you race for fun?.. You just aren't what you use to be?.." She frowned for a moment. "I see.." Jackson muttered. He was hurt by that. Roy grabbed his hips and leaned to kiss him again. Jackson stopped her saying "I can't do this?.. I just can't anymore?.. I'm not your guy?.." Roy was confused and asked "You'd give up racing like this?.." Jackson stared at her a moment before answering "My family needs me.." He pulled away adding "Maybe one day you'll understand.." and left. Shutting the door behind him.

Ryan asked as he saw Jackson, "How did it go?" Jackson sighed with a frown and answered with something Ryan was not expecting, "I quit. I'm not gonna train you anymore.." He walked off. Ryan stared at a loss as Jackson walked away. He couldn't do that Cruz anymore. He was already overwhelmed with so much guilt. Ryan rushed over and stopped Jackson saying "No. I choose when you are done training me. And you said a real racer never quits. You told me that." Jackson sighed explaining "Yeah well?.. Think back kid? All the greats quit?.." Ryan stared a little heart broken "Like who?! Name a few?" Ryan snarled. Jackson snapped rudely answering, "Lightning McQueen Quit. Right in the middle of a race like that!? My wife.. Quit.. She could have been an amazing champion but nope!? And I am done.. I was fired and shouod have let it be at that! So now I quit." He snarled rudely and walked away. Ryan watched Jackson leave and this time, Ryan didn't stop him...

Jackson sat down in his hotel on the bed. Drinking a bottle of liquor. He stared at the lable. He felt like his life was a mess. He reflected on everything. Which made him do something unlike him that he hated.

Jackson grabbed his phone and dialed a number. It rang... And rang..then..

 _Storm here._

Jackson swallowed nervously. He wanted to yell and scream. He was a failure.

 _Hello? This a prank call?_

Jackson sighed and rubbed his eyes. His father's voice. Jackson yearned for a parent.. Someone.. To help him..

 _Right?.. Hello?.. Is anyone there?_

Jackson hung up and drank more. He hated who he was. He couldn't believe the ghings Roy pushed him to do. Who he had become. Then he called another voice.

 _Hello?_

"Cruz.."

 _Hey baby.. You okay? How did um? How did it go?_

"It didn't.. I never even got to it.. I think.. Think I'm ready to just.. Come home now."

 _Jackson?.. Have you been drinking babe?.._

Jackson looked at the amount left in the bottle before answering

"Yeah.. I know what you're gonna say and I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't know what to do?.."

 _Well?.._ _You can always come home. You'll always be a champion here.. I miss you._

"I know.. I'm gonna try to be.. A better man for you and.. For our girls.."

 _Okay. I love you._

"I love you to Cruz. You know?.. I was thinking about where I'd take you for our date."

 _Really?.. Hmmm movies?_

"Na. There's never anything good. Maybe just a simple?.. Romantic dinner at home? Followed by?... Some endless.. Time in the bedroom."

Cruz giggled

 _Alright. You gotta get home first._

"I'm on my way."

Cruz giggled.

 _I love you Jackson. So much._

"You to baby. I'll be home soon as I can. Okay."

 _Okay. We all miss you Jackson._

"Okay. I miss the girls to.."

He hung up, setting down his phone. Setting down the drink and going to bed for the night...

Early morning Jackson lay in bed. Betwern a small headache and the sun in the window he decided to just lay there. Try to sleep in. Then someone began knocking loudly and continuously. Jackson growled and yelled "Go away!.." But the knocking didn't stop. He whined a little before staggering up "I'm coming! okay!?" He yelled and opened the door. Ryan walked in. Jackson sighed and shut the door saying "Good morning to you to?" Ryan sat down on the bed explaining "I saw Roy talking to someone last night after you left and... And?.." Ryan noticed the alcohol around asking "And is that liquor?" Jackson glared asking "And what was so important you just had to interrupt my morning?" Ryan paused before answering "You are not gonna believe this.. You weren't Roy's only driver.." Jackson raised a brow asking "What do you mean?..." Ryan sighed and explained...

Roy was having breakfast at her high end resort she was staying at. She was wearing her hair up in a pony tail with a white t shirt and navy blue jogging pants. She had ber phone out doing work on it when suddenly Jackson sat down at her table. "I can not believe you." He immediately scolded. Roy sipped her juice and greeted sarcastically "Well.. What a nice way to say hello?" Jackson hit the table and snarled "I know. I know the truth about Herbie Howly." Roy sighed and set down her phone as he continued "How could you do that? You sneaky little bitch." Roy rolled her eyes answering "You were losing your edge Jackson?.. And Herbie was really good." Jackson felt tears of betrayal form in his eyes "Dammit.. Fuck you Roy! I gave you so much over the years!" Roy looked around then insisted "Calm down Jackson?..You're gonna attract attention.." Jackson took a deep breayh before replying "So what did you do?.. how did this work for you? What were you gaining in your game?" Roy sighed and sipped her juice before answering "Well... I created another company. You were losing?.. You?.. So I sponsored a younger racer to try and push you? I mean what better way to get rich but with a new young and fast rookie _and_ the legend getting his speed back? I was gonna make so much off of the two of you? But then.. Then Herbie outdone you." Jackson rubbed his eyes and asked "What happened?.. What did I do wrong?" Roy frowned answering "You just?.. You became a family man and?.. You pushed me and racing away?" Jackson shook his head and stood up snarling "Once upon a time I loved you.. I worshiped your body.. You had me at the snap of your fingers?" "I'd say I still do." Roy added.

Jackson wiped his eyes explaining "No. No you don't. You made a mistake firing me. But I think I should have left long ago." Roy grabbed Jackson's hand, stopping him from leaving. "You can't resist me?.. " Jackson smiled replying "I think I can now. You know what?.. You have never been so unattractive to me? You have lied and depended on your money and looks for so long. Treating men like toys? I am sick of it. And I am gonna go home and enjoy my wife." He then began to leave but stopped adding "You know you made another mistake firing Ryan. Ryan has a lot of potential." Then he finally left...

Sky was sitting her lonely little cone. She felt so sad and alone after leaving home. Even if it was in the same town. She had been off and om texting Herbie.

 _Herbie_

 _Bet you look pretty cute in your little room._

 _Sky_

 _only for you Ofcourse_

 _Herbie_

 _Why dont you send me a photo ;)_

Sky sighed and hesitated. She knew her father was right about Herbie. He didn't truly like her. And that kinda hurt. Sky stood up and looked in the small mirror at herself. Her phone buzzed again.

 _Herbie_

 _Im waiting ;)_

Sky sighed and hesitated. Then she sat down on thebed.

 _Sky_

 _Maybe I will make you wait and rather see you in person.._

 _Herbie_

 _Alright. How about tomorrow? You can drive up in the morning?_

 _Sky_

 _I have work..._

 _Herbie_

 _Ditch it baby? I'll make it worth your while? Meet up at Will's?_

 _Sky_

 _sure.. See you tomorrow._...

As planned, Morning came and Sky first stoppes by work. Lightning was already there Ofcourse, starting to get everything open and ready for the day. Sky walked up to him and spoke up "Hey, Mr Lightning." "Mornin Sky." He smiled but then Lightning noticed the duffle over her shoulder. "Um?.. Everything alright?" Lightning asked. Sky nodded and asked "Yeah um.. Can I get off work today and maybe tomorrow to?" Lightning thought a moment and nodded.

"Thanks." Sky said and began to leave but Lightning called out "Sky. Something you wanna talk about?" Sky hesitated answering and swallowed hard, "I'm just.. gonna get away a bit.." Lightning nodded and replied "I ran away from home when I was young once. A little younger than you but.. I was young and stupid." Sky stared asking "Why did you run away?" Lightning let out a deep breath before answering with a chuckle "Eh I was mad at my foster mom." Sky thought a moment before opening the door, "Does your dad know you're heading out?" Sky stared again silently then just left. Lightning sighed and muttered to himself "Jackson won't like this.."..

Late that night, Jackson was out at the race track. Just standing in the pits. Staring out at the track. He took in a deep breath. Just taking it in. In a way he was finally saying goodbye to the racing life. He would be with his family now. And it felt like a good choice...

Sky arrived that night at Will's place. She knocked on the door. Will opened the door. He had a bottle of beer in his hand. "Hey! Sky right?" Sky nodded as she came in carrying her bag. Will shut the door and yelled "Herbs! Yo girl is here!" Sky say dowm on the couch. Vern stared at her asking "What are you doing back here?" Sky shrugged and began to explain but Vern interrupted "You should just leave?.. Herbie isn't a nice guy?.. Trust me? I've hung around with him enough?.." Sky rolled her eyes and replied "Thanks but I can look after myself Vern." Vern sighed and joked "Oh yeah? Like last time I saw you? Party girl?" Sky glared some. Herbie ran down smiling "Hey baby! I missed you?" He went over and leaned down kissing her cheek. Sky glanced at Vern. Vern shook his head and spoke up "Right.. I think I'm gonna head upstairs.." Vern left. Leaving Sky, Herbie and Will. Will and Herbie both sat down on each side of Sky. Sky sat into the couch. Will nudged her with his beer and asked "Want a drink?" Sky nervouly nodded and took a sip of the alcohol.

Herbie began rubbing her knee and up her leg. Then the young lovers began kissing. But then Will started in and it made Sky uncomfortable. Sky pushed away and stood up "I.. I don't think I?.. You know.. Um?.. Herbie I like you but maybe this isn't really working?" Herbie raised a brow asking "Wait are you leaving me?" Sky frowned explaining "I just. you?.. We don't work that well together?.. And I think we want different things?.." Herbie stood up into her face and asked "So you're gonna leave me? No? You came all the way here? Making me think we were gonna have some fun and then want to leave me? With nothing but this?" He pointed down. He was a little drunk maybe? Something? Sky couldn't tell. "No?.. No girl says no to me?" He grabbed her arm. Sky became scared and pulled away but Herbie pinned her against the wall. "No!?.. Herbie stop!" She yelled. but Herbie persisted on kissing her. Will pretty much drank and watched. Vern ran down asking "What's going on?" He looked at Sky and Herbie. Sky turned awsu with tears in her eyes. Vern snarled "Hey! Get off the girl man?!" Herbie stepped back and got into Vern's face asking "You think maybe you should take a walk?.. Vern?.." Vern pointed to Sky saying "Yeah and she's coming with me." Will stepped closer with Herbie and Herbie asked "You wanna do this? Vern?"

Vern knew he stood no chance between Herbie and Will. They were just drunk maybe a little high and looking for trouble. Vern sighed and tried talking to them "Look Sky is upset and tired?.. Why don't you let her get some sleep and continue your fun tomorrow?" Herbie shoved Vern and snarled "Why don't you go get some sleep? Huh?" Vern shoved Herbie back snarling "Don't touch me Herbie!" Herbie chuckled and then threw a punch into Vern's face. Then Will grabbed him from behind as Herbie began punching Vern over and over and over! sky was crying and loudly begged "Stop! Herbie Stop! Please!" Herbie pushed Sky down to the floor then he and Will pushed Vern down and began kicking him over and over. "No Stop!?" Sky yelled then grabbed her phone out and shaking scared called the police! Will reached in his pocket and grabbed a knife...

Jackson and Cruz rushed into the hospital! Jackson took a flight home the following morning and within hours he and Cruz quickly drove to Sky. Sky called saying she was in the hospital but left out details, leaving Cruz and Jackson in panic! They rushed to the desk asking "Sky Wheeler Storm? She called saying she was here!?" The nurse shook her head answering "I am not sure? we have been really busy tonight? Take a seat and I'll find out?" Jackson hit the desk yelling "Find out now!" everyone stared. Cruz grabbed his arm saying "Jackson breathe?.. Let them do their jobs.." Jackson breathed heavily bur listened and took a seat with his wife. Waiting. Then suddenly Sky ran through the halls "Mom! Dad!" The family rushed to each other and hugged tightly! Cruz kissed Sky's forehead. Jackson noticed Sky looked fine? So asked "Wait Sky? I thought you were in the hospital and hurt?!" Sky smiled awkwardly and started explaining "Yeah no?.. I'm fine.. Just.. Some?.. Something happened at the?.. With Herbie and"- "Wait Herbie!? What were you doing with him!?" Jackson yelled interrupting. Then the doctor came up asking "Oh. You are Vern's parents?" Cruz and Jackson stared at each other confused. Sky stepped up answering "Yes. Yes we are his family.. Is he gonna be okay?" The nurse explained "Well, he's stable. So if you all will follow me? I'll have the doctor with you shortly." The family followed the nurse to a more private room and once alone, Jackson asked, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Sky calmly tried explaining "Well I? I was with Herbie and he was being pushy and Vern was sticking up for me?.." Jackson snarled "I'm gonna kill Herbie." Cruz shooshed Jackson letting Sky continue, "Listen Dad!? Will and Herbie hurt him bad!?.. Vern saved me and now he's in bad condition and has no one!? He has no family around?" Cruz sighed asking "So what did you do?" Sky hesitated answering "Well after the situation and the police I?.. I said I was his sister and I would call our parents?.." Jackson shook his head and scolded "Sky this isn't a game?! You know we can't make legal decisions for some kid right!?" Sky began crying softly. Jackson sighed and ribbed his head. This was definitely bringing on a head ache. Jackson continued "Sky we can not pretend to be his family?! It has got to be illegal!? What if they need a decision that family has to make!?" Sky cried out "It's the only way they'd let me with him!? I had to say we were family!? I did this to him?.." Then the doctor stepped in. "Hi. I'm doctor Tallahassee. I'm treating your son Vern." Jackson and the doctor shook hands but Jackson shook his head at Sky. Tallahassee continued "So it's not pretty. Your son is suffering a concussion and his air way is swelled shut right now but we have him stable for now. He had a stab wound which is stitched up and will heal fine. His collar bone was broken but it'll heal to. If you want you can see him?" Jackson sighed and asked "Can I get a moment alone with my family?" The man nodded and left, shutting the door. Jackson shook his head at his daughter scolding "Sky? Why on earth would you lie like this? These are doctors!?" Sky explained "Herbie was going to hurt me!? Vern saved me. I wanted to see him dad? I had to say I was family and?.. I was scared?.. So I called you guys?.."

Jackson couldn't believe the position Sky was putting them in for? Some stranger? Cruz held her daughter as Sky cried and looked at Jackson with such pitty. Jackson tried explaining "Cruz?.. If we go along with this and the kid needs a family decision? We could be in trouble? Plus what about when his family finds out!? They could sue us!?" Sky cried into Cruz's arms and begged "Dad please?.. I want to stay and make sure he's okay?.. I have to thank him?.." Jackson shook his head and looked at Cruz for an answer but she shrugged.

 **So!? Choices.**

 **1\. Jackson and Cruz go along with Sky's lie. Pretending to be Vern's parents and family? Just until Vern wakes up. (But what if and what will Vern's family think of this if and when they find out)**

 **or...**

 **2\. Be honest. Tell the doctor that there is a mistake and they are not related to Vern in any way and leave.**


	18. home

Jackson stared at his daughter then nodded saying "Alright.. Alright.. Just until he wakes up." Sky ran to her father and hugged him. Jackson sighed and hugged his daughter. It felt good after how the two had been treating each other. Jackson added "But no more seeing Herbie. I don't want you around him or his friends again." Sky nodded while crying softer. The doctor knocked and came in asking "Hey?.. would you all like to see him?" Cruz and Jackson stared at eachother then Cruz nodded. The three were taken to icu. Cruz gasped seeing the beaten,bruised, swelled kid. It kind of reminded her of a younger Jackson who got into fights. Sky rushed over next to the young man.

Jackson sighed and stared from the double window doors. Cruz stood next to him. She grabbed Jackson's hand tightly. Jackson quietly spoke to his wife "It turns out.. Herbie Howly was hired.. By Roy." Cruz stared "Why?" Jackson shook his head answering "She wanted to make more money. She used me." Cruz frowned "I'm sorry Jackson.." Jackson stared and watched Sky with the young man. "What's the kids name? Vern?" he asked. Cruz nodded then asked "Is he?.. One of Herbie's friends?" Jackson stared a moment before answering "I don't know. I don't think so but.. I don't like him." Cruz nodded and watched Sky. Suddenly machines went off and Sky yelled "Help!? Something's happening!?" Doctors rushed in quickly and pushed her out gently. Jackson and Cruz watched curious and kinda scared for the kid but didn't really understand what was going on...

A few hours passed. Sky was getting herself something to eat. Jackson and Cruz stared at Vern. Unsure what to think about this. So Jackson asked "What are we gonna do about Sky?.. She's in this? Horrible crowd.." Cruz sighed answering "Hope she makes better choices?" Jackson shook his head. "Cruz.. I'm sorry. I feel like?.. i feel like I need to tell you that. Everything that went on with Roy and I?.. i should have told you? You deserved to know and I should have.. I'm sorry.." Cruz smiled a little replying "You were scared. I get it." Jackson stared at Cruz. She was the only person thay truly ever saw right through him. Sky returned shortly and stood outside with her parents. Jackson decided to speak up, explaining "Sky?.. i know I said we could stay until?.. Vern? Wakes up. But we also have to get home? We got to put a time limit on this?" Sky slowly nodded. Cruz spoke up with her idea, "Yea, one of us need to get back home to Jessica. She's staying with the McQueen's for now." Jackson raised a brow "Wait what? Why is she with them!?" he asked. Cruz shrugged answering "Um? I thought Sky was in the hospital? So I asked and dropped her off? It's not that big of a deal?" Jackson only glared snarling "Uh Yes it is? McQueen is gonna hold that against me!?" Cruz raised a brow replying "Oh come on Jackson? It's fine? I didn't want Jessica getting into trouble here?" Jacksom rolled his eyes "So Mcqueen was okay with Jessica being around his oh so perfect boy?" Cruz glared before answering "I don't know. I asked Sally." Jackson snickered and stared back at Vern. Sky sighed not understanding why her father and Lightning always but heads.

"I'm gonna go sit down with Vern." Sky announced. And at first Jackson son let her but then grabbed his daughters arm and asked, "Who is this guy? Do you even really know him? Is he one of Herbie's friends?" Sky pulled her arm away and answered "He is a nice guy dad? He isn't friends with Herbie really? He is just room mates with Herbie's friend Will. But Vern came to my rescue... That's why he's hurt Dad!? Will and Herbie beat Vern up badly!? Just look at him?" Jackson sighed and looked at Vern through the sliding glass doors. Honestly, Jackson wasn't sure what to think and just wish Sky would just not even date. Anyone. Sky snarled "I hope this puts Herbie and Will away for a long time.." Jackson sighed again and just stared...

2 days passed without much of a change in Vern's condition. Cruz went back home for Jessica. But Jackson stayed behind for Sky and his _son._ Jackson didn't trust Sky much right now so insisted he stay behind with her. Jackson and Sky sat beside Vern in the small room. Jackson decided to try and talk with his oldest, "So.. How do you know Vern?.." Sky stared a moment before answering "I met him at.. Well he was Will's room mate for a while." Jackson stared at Vern before asking "Will and Herbie did this?" Sky nodded. Jackson couldn't believe this. Herbie was ridiculous. He cared only of himself and used girls and was kinda violent and rude. Jackson sighed and asked "You aren't dating Herbie right? Or Will or Vern?" Sky glared answering rudely "No. Don't worry dad I'll be alone forever." Jackson frowned. "Sky I don't want that for you? You know I want you to be happy? Right? I'm just doing what's best?" Sky immediately snapped back "So you take away the life that I know and even though I'm an adult tell me I am not aloud to date boys?! Then take everything away that is mine because I didn't pay for it? Even While I was in highschool?" Jackson nodded admitting "I may have been a little harsh?.. I was angry." "You are always angry dad? It's always something or someone!?" Jackson nodded agreeing. That was kinda true. Almost like Jackson looked for reasons to be mad most the day. Everyday. "Sky baby listen?" "No!? I'm not mom!? I don't have to just take it and take it?!" Sky interrupted and stood up continuing "Why don't you just stop!?Not everything is about you!? If you would stop caring about your stupid job so much than maybe things wouldnt be so chaotic at home!?" Jackson stood up and tried calming her saying "Okay... Okay Sky just?.. quiet down." Sky kist crossed her arms pouting. Jackson sighed. He couldn't understand why he and Sky were fighting so much all the time.

Jackson frowned and looked at his daughter a moment. "Sky I am protecting you from Herbie and guys like Will? I am trying to do what's best for you?" Sky glared and snarled back "What's best for me? Oh my god dad.. You are unbelievable? What are you so afraid of!? Do you think I'm just that gullible and stupid!?" "No!? No Sky? I don't think that about you?" "Than what? Dont want me to mess up your chances if racing again!?" Jackson was hurt snd angry and admitted "I'm done racing Sky! I was fired!" Sky's eyes widened. Honestly she never thought her father would be fired. She had thought he was just getting older and frustrated. Not fired? Jackson took a deep breath and continued admitting "I'm scared of you making mistakes like I did!?" Sky shook her head and snarled rudely "Oh like what? Just beat random people up all the time? Please? What mistakes could you have possibly made thats so bad that makes you so controlling!?" She yelled. Jackson frowned answering "I.. I can't tell you that.." Sky shook her head "Sure. Or maybe you're just a horrible father and love controlling me like a robot." Jackson glared. Sky muttered "Mom never made any mistakes.. The only mistake you made was letting... her die." Jackson sighed as his expression changed to a frown. He didn't know what to say to that. "Sky, sit down.." He ordered gently. Sky glared snarling "I don't have to sit down?" Jackson sighed again instructing "Sky just sit down for a minute." Sky rolled her eyes and snarled "No!? I'm done listening to you!" "Sit down!" Jackson yelled. Sky immediately sat down pouting a bit.

Jackson took one deep breath calming himself before telling Sky the truth. "Your mother asked.. Decided to quit treatment." Sky waa shocked and asked as her eyes began to tear up "So wait? You are telling me?.. Mom wanted to die?" Jacksom swallowed hard "It's?.. Its alot more complicated than that.." "Why would she quit treatment? I thought she was just?. I thought she fought til the very last second?" Sky had a few silent tears roll down her cheeks. Jackson sighed explaining "She did. Your mother fought until she couldn't. She was getting sicker and the treatments weren't working well... Your mom decided to spend her last days with you. With us." Sky shook her head asking "No? No? Why would she give up? Mom would never give up? She wouldn't leave me like that? Why would she do that?" Jackson cautiously answered "She just wanted to find you someone to be with?.." Sky glared hatefully asking "Oh so you? You are the reason she gave up? She died so I could be with?.." She didn't even finish her sentence. Sky turned around and began crying. Jackson tried to comfort her but Sky pushed away scolding "No.. Please!?.. Just.. Just leave me alone.. I wish mom was here instead of you.." That hurt pretty bad. But Jackson kept silent and left. Leaving Sky alone as she wished...

Sky sat down in a chair in the corner. Crying softly to herself. She wiped her eyes. and just sat there with her knees up. She hated her father lately and truly ahe didn't really know why. Her dad just didnt understand her anymore. Suddenly she noticed Vern's hand move and.. Then his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a little and groaned a bit making a gagging sound. Sky rushed over and said "Oh my gosh you're awake!?" Vern slowly tapped his mouth and felt what felt like a rubber thick wire that went down his throat and he gagged again. Sky's eyes widened "Oh god that looks uncomfortable. Wait are you choking!?" She pressed the button for the burse. Within seconds nurses rushed in seeing Vern laying there awake and kinda panicking. One began checking the screens while the other gently pushed Sky away saying "Calm down sir. You are perfectly safe. It only feels like you have to gag. I'm gonna slowly take it out but you need to be still and hold your breath." Vern nodded and within a second the tube was out and Vern coughed a bit rubbing his throat as he sat up. The nurse grabbed some water and handed it to him. Vern sipped it but kinda fast. The nurse then said "I'm gonna get your doctor... Vern. But do you feel okay? Does anything hurt? Need anything before I go?" Vern glanced at Sky then shook his head. The nurses left and Sky immediately spoke up, "I am so glad you are okay! I was worried!? I had to be able to thank you!?" Vern cleared his throat and asked "Wait?.. Do I know you?..." Sky stared. Wide eyed as she became worried. Vern smiled explaining "I'm joking. Were you okay? Those idiots didn't hurt you? Did they?" Sky glared but with a playful smile answering "I'm fine. Thanks to you." She gently nudged his shoulder. Vern smiled a little but it turned into a frown. "What is it? Are you in a lot of pain?.." Sky asked, Vern shrugged and answered with a question "Just?.. I? I think anyway.. I think I overheard a few things?." Sky raised a brow. "Did?.. What happened to your mother?" Sky stared a moment before admitting "She died..."

"I'm sorry.. I just?... I was in and out and.. Happened to overhear you and your dad arguing a little.." Vern explained. Sky changed the subject "Oh.. If anyone asks? Im your sister. I had to tell the doctors we were family in order to see you." She smiled awkwardly. Vern raised a brow replying "Wow? You lied to doctors just to see me? Im so glad you are not my sister." Sky snarled back "Um why not?! I make an awesome sister. I happen to be the oldest sister in my family." Verb chuckled with a cough "Because if you were my sister, I would he worried all the time and have to baby sit you and beat stupid guys up all the time. It's pretty apparent you can't take care of yourself?" That made Sky mad at Vern. But, before Sky could say anything else. The doctor came in to examine Vern, somewhat kicking Sky out of the room.

Sky went back to the private waiting room where her father was laying on the small couch just resting. Closing his eyes. Sky sat down next to him and muttered "I'm sorry.. I know you didn't let mom die.. I just?.. I didn't and still don't always?... I mean I can't grasp that? I lost her and now it sometimes feels like I never had a mom?.." Jackson sighed and sat up replying "I wish your mother could have made it Sky. You lost her so young? It's okay to feel confused and hurt. But I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I was immature and.." He stared at his daughters eyes for a moment. "I messed up not being in your life that young. I'm sorry. I should have helped you and your mom.." Sky and Jackson kinda just stared a moment into nothing. Silently thinking to themselves. "Dad?.. Can I ask you something?" Sky asked nervously. Jackson smiled a little saying "You can always talk to me Sky. And as me anything. I'm here for you." Sky nodded following with her actual question, "At first I?... I overheard mom saying you were dead? Then I remember mom seeing you on tv and realizing you were alive and she hated you at that moment. I remember her screaming at the tv and grabbing my great grandma and yelling "It's him! Its Jackson! That man lied to me!?... But?.. What actually happened? Why didn't you want me?" Jackson frowned feeling horrible as he sighed answering "Sky it was a misunderstanding and a whole lot more complicated. I honest to god thought your mother had an abortion so? I moved on with my life?.." He paused a moment trying to read Sky's eyes, "I'm sorry that.." He took a deep breath continuing "When your mother first started writing me.. I'm sorru I ignored her.. I kept tossing out the letters and I told myself if I ignore her long enough than she would stop.. It wasn't that I just didn't want you? I was going through a time where?.. I didn'tlove anyone and didntwant to and I hated the idea of responsibility.." Sky had tears her eyes as she asked "What changed?.." Jackson sighed and thought about it deeply for a moment.

"You... You and your mom and Cruz changed me. The three of you showed me something I never saw or felt before. Sky I grew up in a?.. Very unstable home. Be honest I never wanted to be with anyone!? I was perfectly fine on my own. Cruz sparked something that? Changed me.. You know?.. Cruz had a lot to do with me growing up and stepping up as your father. I know she's not your real mother? But.. Cruz stepped up when she didn't have to. She loves you like her own." "I know..." Sky replied agreeing softly. Jackson sighed again asking "You should apologize to her. And maybe?.. Maybe I can ease up on the harsh punishments... Can we just go home?.. To our real family?..." He held his daughter's hand. Sky hesitated.

 **Sky's choice.**

 **yes, go home. Be with her real family, not Vern. And Jackson can work on their relationships.**

 **or...**

 **No, stay here. After how her father has acted and treated her. Sky isn't ready to go home. Shes hurt and mad and still trying to find who she is.**

 **sorry it took so long! I needed a break to freshen my thoughts! Ans gave me odeas for this story which is coming to an end, peoples choice 4 which is also ending soon and new ideas for come back to me story and a new one that though dofferent, a fan asked me if I couod write something between a revenge of professor z, not Axelrod and incredibles 2 and once upon a time. it was very interesting idea so I will probably give it a try.**


End file.
